Zeppo no more am I (Rewrite)
by Sentinel1977
Summary: A Story by stargatesg1fan1 found around the internet. He has a lot of Story's around other sites. Look inside to know where i found this one. I liked his Story a lot. It just seemed to rushed at Times. Hey stargatesg1fan1 if you don't like me rewriting this one. Send me a PM and i will remove it. Hope you will give me a Chance. #fingerscrossed 1. Cleanup 2. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Zeppo No More Am I**

**by stargatesg1fan1**

**Edited by Sentinel1977**

Search for "Zeppo no more am i by stargatesg1fan1". The site starting with hpfanficarchive is likely the one you are looking for.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Stargate, Star Wars, Buffy, Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter.

October 27th 1997 Sunnydale California

As Alexander Lavelle Harris looked through his options at Ethan Rayne's costume shop he despaired that he wouldn't get anything decent with his extremely limited funds. Tony had found one of his Stashes of Money and used it for Alcohol. Usually he would send him. But this time he did it him self. His first spur of the moment choice was to go as a soldier but when a small boy beat him to the plastic guns he didn't have the heart to steal the last one from the kid. Walking around the Shop, Xander din't really get into the Halloween Mood. But Snyder had Roped him and the Girls into Chaperoning Rugrats around. As Xander came upon a bin full of grab items from multiple fandoms a grin spread across his face. His inner Geek was jumping in joy inside of his Head. His common Sense hid in a Corner shaking his Head. He selected a plastic toy light saber, a fake wand and a matching lightning bolt scar tattoo to go with it, a plastic pen that had a small blade extend from the tip when you worked a slider arm, and lastly he selected a black bracelet with a dog head on it.

**Halloween…**

The second the spell cast by chaos mage Ethan Rayne washed over Sunnydale a battle began to rage inside one Xander Harris. Something even Ethan Rayne didn't expect was happening. Xander Harris had selected a light saber modeled after the one Anakin Skywalker used. Anakin was later known as Darth Vader. The dark side Jedi arrived to find four other beings possessing what he thought was his body.

The one he immediately began grappling with was one Harry James Potter. Due to the chaotic nature of the spell and the mixing of magic that wasn't meant to be mixed a Harry Potter from a different reality than the one Xander's reality thought of as fiction was summoned. This Harry Potter was a powerful warrior who had been alive for over a century.

Due to his having made some better choices than the canon (to Xander's reality) Harry Potter he married his soul mate Hermione and together they had made much progress in the field of magic. They had discovered in their old headmaster's office during their twenties the thought destroyed philosopher's stone. Together the two brightest students Hogwarts had seen in over many centuries unraveled the secrets of the stone.

Indeed they even improved upon the formula so that a version could be made out of ingredients known to the muggle world. This version could not transmute metals to gold but it could produce an elixir of life that would make the drinker immortal after only one dose.

As Harry and Vader began grappling for control two other beings began a battle. The first was the half ascended being known as Anubis. Even Ethan Rayne had not been stupid enough to summon gods into his spell. As such the bracelet Xander had worn to taunt dead boy (Anubis was the original god of the dead) had not been included in the spell by the chaos mage.

It had though managed to collect some of the spell energies during its time in the bargain bin. With not enough power to summon the intended god of the dead from another reality it settled for the real Anubis in Xander's reality. In this reality Anubis is a half ascended Goauld preparing his revenge on the galaxy.

The opponent Anubis was fighting was the biggest surprise of them all. Percy Jackson in canon turned down the Gods offer to become one of them because of his love Annabeth. Of course in this reality the later books hadn't come out yet so Ethan didn't know about the possibility of Percy even becoming a god. Due to summoning a god chaos took over even more. This Percy had come from a reality where Annabeth rubbed off on him.

When offered by the Olympians to become one of them he remembered Dionysus telling him that he too fell in love with a mortal woman. When she died he took her as his immortal bride. Percy remembering this accepted the offer. It turned out he didn't even have to wait for Annabeth to die. To make a mortal immortal it took the powers of two gods minimum. It wasn't hard to convince Annabeth's mother Athena to help Percy make her daughter immortal.

Xander Harris stood in the Back of his own Mind along with the Hyena. Said Hyena cowering around his Legs. Even the Hyena knew that it was no Match for the assembled Power. Watching the battle rage, Xander saw that Percy was actually much stronger than Anubis and would likely win soon. On the other Hand was it almost a deadlock between Harry and Vader. Both trading blows but not gaining any Ground. Xander decided to do something about it. Knowing that this was his mind Xander willed images of the battle between Vader and Luke to be shown.

Vader continually getting more and more distracted by the Images that where being Played in a Loop, was beginning to loose Ground. Harry Potter saw that and Started to tone his own Battlepower down before going completely defensive. Vader recognised what his opponent was doing and discarded the Mage to concentrate on the Images. As Vader watched the Battle with his Son he slowly started to brake free of the dark side. The Realization that he had two children was the last push he needed. He came from a time before his final battle with his son. With this in mind he used his will to call forth the light side of the force. Harry had sensed the change in his opponent and helped a bit along with his own Magic.

Xander sensing his Chance he spoke to Vader: "Do you see now?".

"Yes I do Xander Harris. Thank you for showing me back to the right path," a newly reborn Anakin Skywalker answered him.

All three then turned to watch the battle between the two titans. Up to this Point Percy had just kept Anubis busy so the other Fight could come to an Ending that he had seen. After the End of the Fight between Harry and Anakin he went on the offensive. It didn't take long for the Greek sea god to put the half ascended being in a glowing cage of energy.

"I haven't had that much of a good workout since the second Titan war," Percy announced happily.

"So does anybody know what is going on," Xander finally asked.

All three beings concentrated on something Xander couldn't see. Percy concentrated on his powers to sense the mystical energy surrounding them. Harry used Xander's eyes with a magic seeing spell to look at the spell effects around them. Skywalker consulted the force.

"Someone has cast a chaos spell invoking that rogue Janus on your town to turn a lot of people into their Halloween costumes," Percy answered.

"What he said," Harry confirmed.

"What do we do now," Xander asked.

"Well first we should get your friends to safety and then go deal with this mage," Anakin answered while letting some of his Vader traits out when mentioning the mage.

With the help of the other powerful beings Xander was able to retake control of his body. He looked around and saw Willow running/floating towards him. The see through State of her body in combination with his new "Tenants" allowed him to see what she was.

"Xander oh my god everything is crazy nobody is who they where a moment ago and all of my Kids I had to Chaperone where gone when I sat up again after collapsing, and ..." a terrified Willow yelled as she ran up to him. Xander used to Willowbabbel interrupted.

"Breathe Wills, not helping by Freaking out. Let's go find Buffy and get her to her house. Something tells me she is not really Helpful at the Moment"

Willow calmed down and followed Xander. On there Way they encountered several mini demons that were actually children. To Willow's surprise each fell unconscious when Xander pointed what she recognized as a wand at them and a red light flew out. When they came across some real vampires Xander burned them to ash with a fire spell. Filing such Information away for later she just followed behind Xander.

They finally found the terrified Buffy being possessed by an 18th century noblewoman. Looking around frantically Xander could see that she was not herself. As a Car came towards her she Fainted in a typical Ancient Way with a Scream and her Backhand on her Forehead. Xander could not help but smirk. Reaching her he lifted her up bridal Style and carried her back to her house. Willow ran ahead and stuck her Head trough the Door calling out for Mrs. Summers. Hearing nothing she called out to Xander that it was Empty. Retrieving the Key and unlocking the Door when you carry a fainted girl in your Arms in not Easy. But when you have several "Helpers" in your Head it becomes easier.

Depositing Buffy on the Couch Xander turned around and looked at Willow. He wanted to go the Costumeshop. They had not told him per se that it was there the Spell was concentrated. But for Xander it was a nobrainer. But opening his Mouth they heard a Scream from the outside. Xander hating his "White-Knight-Syndrome" ran outside and found Cordelia Chase running from a dog like creature. Moving with the speed of a Jedi Xander was at her side and dispatched the creature to the land of unconsciousness with an overpowered stunner.

"How did you do that dweeb," Cordelia asked in shock. Xander looked at the leotard clad young woman and saw things he wasn't capable of before. She was of course very beautiful but her personality was so abrasive it drove many away. Her rich bitch exterior was a shield against being hurt.

Unknowingly Channelling some of the Powers he had inside he spoke to the Girl: "Cordelia you are both beautiful inside and out. Why don't you let some of what's on the inside come out," Cordelia couldn't believe what Xander Harris just said to her. The Powers he used made her actually listen to him. She found herself actually blushing as he led her into Buffy's house. She was then told about what was going on during this weird Halloween night.

Xander knowing this could get Problematic he had to be either careful or blut. "Stay here. I'm going to deal with this," Blunt it was.

"You can't go out there alone Xander," Cordelia said with more concern than she would have liked to show. Regardless of what he did to the dog creature she didn't think he could make it all the way through this town. That and what she just felt made her already growing Feelings towards the Dork a bit more caring. Willow being the Smarty that she was knew that there was more about her Xander-Shaped Friend. "Relax Cordelia I think he'll be just fine,"

With a cheeky grin Xander used Harry's power to apparate away, but not before tapping into the power of Harry and Percy to create some seriously strong wards. Nothing was getting in or out of that house until he said so. He reappeared just outside the costume shop. Sensing that the Spell indeed was from in there he got very Angry. As he walked towards the door it blew to atoms. He made all other exits seal. Entering the back room he found a startled chaos mage. Before Ethan could teleport away he was caught in a force grip where his wind pipe began to constrict.

"This was a very bad idea mage," Percy's voice reverberated throughout the room.

Rayne pissed himself at the power he felt coming from the whelp of Rippers group. Xander and the others thought for a bit and decided to let Rayne go. A chaos mage might have uses in the future. Besides that Percy was on pretty friendly terms with Janus at the moment, even if it wasn't this universes Janus. He released him from the forcegrip and watched as he teleported away. With a swipe of his hand the bust of Janus was broken and the spell ended.

Harry, Vader, and Anubis faded instantly. Percy remained behind having more Power than the others. "So what happens now?" Xander asked Percy.

"Well you are a unique soul Xander. In this reality there isn't really any ancient laws restricting the old gods from acting directly, hence why Janus was able to be summoned. Most just choose not to act because they are bored with the affairs of humanity. The most proactive ones are the powers that be but they choose to act through their various champions and agents to maintain balance. I don't like the sounds of them very much. My old friend Janus from my reality just got into contact with the one from this reality. From what they have told me you have been a very good agent of chaos for Janus. Saving your friend Buffy from that prophecy really ruffled the powers that be," Percy explained.

"Janus has decided to reward you with my help. It takes two gods minimum to elevate a mortal. That is the only way your soul would survive coming into contact with my essence. Now the old more powerful gods draw quite a bit of power from belief. Eventually it so happens that if they are completely forgotten they can fade. I never tap into those powers. I don't need them. Without them you can exist forever. So, here we go," Percy announced as he began elevating Xander.

Xander felt power fill him like he never imagined existed. He felt the universe expand around him. Then he felt other gifts Percy was leaving him. There were the midichlorians left by Skywalker. He could also feel Harry's magical core. Last he received all the memories of his four possessors. He felt his new god like brain evolve to handle the knowledge of an Alteran repository. He wasn't allowed to keep the knowledge the current ascended had or they would make a move on him but he got the equivalent of the repository on Atlantis.

Percy waited until Xander had taken all his new knowledge in before Speaking. "One last thing before I leave Xander. I blanked Anubis' memories of this experience so he won't remember you at all. Also here is just a bit of advice. You are immortal. Don't limit yourself to just one woman for all eternity. Why do you think most of the old gods have half blood children? My Annabeth is smart enough to realize this and we have several friends who we sleep with regularly together," Percy ended think of Rachel, Elizabeth, Dare, Thalia, and Calypso.

"I'll take that into consideration," Xander replied. "Goodbye and good luck. You will need it in the trials you face ahead," Percy informed him before vanishing back to his reality.

With Percy gone Xander walked to the front room and took the cash box. A quick scan showed him several thousand dollars. He accessed his new knowledge from Harry and expanded his pocket with a pocket dimension where he deposited the cash box. Stretching out his powers he found Willow and apparated to her and followed her back to Buffy's house while invisible. He keyed her and everybody else to be allowed through the wards. Just out of spite he didn't give the newly arrived Angel access.

"What a night." Xander stated with a sigh as he walked back in.

"So it's all done then?" Willow asked.

In a Tone that broke no room, for arguments Xander told them: "Yes and now I'm walking you and Cordelia home." Buffy wanted to protest but she was quite happy to just fall into bed and pass out.

Walking Willow home first since she lived closest made sense for everybody. Willow gave Xander a bone crushing hug in thanks. Both he and Willow noticed the other Person as more than just the Friend. Xander, powered by his new Memory saw that she was definitely developing some female charms. For her part Willow noticed Xander was absolutely nothing but muscle. He wasn't bulky but toned. This hug would be fuelling her masturbation fantasies for many nights to cum…I mean come.  
As Cordelia and Xander were walking he felt her trying to say something but not getting the courage up. Pushing a bit Xander asked "What is it Cordelia?" Fighting a blush successfully Cordelia answered "Xander what you did for me tonight and what you said. Nobody has ever looked at me like that. You saved my life Xander. I think you deserve something in return,"

With a small smile she took his hand and began to pull him into a secluded spot surrounded by bushes. She pushed him onto a park bench and dropped to her knees.

Smut Scene nonexisting (I can't write something like that. Can you?)

"Don't expect that again." Cordy told Xander as they were finishing walking to the Chase mansion.

"Don't worry I won't Cordy. But while I have the chance." Xander trailed off as he reached over and groped her ass making sure to get a good feel.

"Hey!" she squealed.

"Sorry I've wanted to do that for years. You have no idea how many fantasies of mine your ass has featured in." Xander told her.

The thought surprisingly didn't disturb her. If anything it turned her on even more. Cordelia was very wrong about it not happening again. She didn't realize that the seed of a god is addicting to mortals. Percy did not include those memories in his gifts for his lover's sake.

"Well turnabout is fair play," Cordy answered as she groped Xander's surprisingly muscular ass.

"And this as well," Cordy said as she captured his lips in a hot tongue filled kiss before running inside her parents mansion.

Xander walked home with a shit eating grin. He barely even noticed the Vamp attacking as he blasted it with just enough power to turn it to dust.

Life was good.

**The Day after...**

The next day at school was interesting to say the least. Despite Cordelia's assertions last night that it was a one time thing Xander found himself dragged inside a closet and sucked off by a very turned on brunette. He was in no way complaining. He actually returned the favor this time by licking Cordy to three hard orgasms. Finding out he loved her taste.

Noticing he was getting some appreciative glances from the female population of Sunnydale high as well. During computer class he found himself even catching Ms. Calendar eyeing him. He returned the attention with a little trick Harry learned. Harry figured out how to apply the same charms Moody's eye held directly to the eyeball. He was enjoying looking through Jenny Calendars clothes to the wonderful looking body beneath.

Multitasking at the same time with the Alteran knowledge in his brain was child's play to hack into the Swiss bank accounts of several known criminals. Transferring a total of forty million dollars US to several new identities he had made. Sure about the Fact that it looked like their biggest enemy stole their money. "There was no way they are tracing that back to me." he thought. Buying the old CRD complex for very cheap he started investing a Part of the Money.

After School he stood on the upper level of the Library invisible looking at his Friends. Buffy and Willow talked about the Night before. Giles looking a mix between astounded and pissed of. With the Girls busy talking he made his way out of the Library. He had a meeting with the Realtor from the CRD-Complex. Getting the Key and a Tour of the Complex took almost an hour. Xander knew he would rebuild most of the Complex. This was going to be his new home. He definitely had enough of his Parents. Well actually his Father was the Main problem. His Mother was just a tag along to his Fathers drunken mishaps. But that was something he had to look into another day.

The Realtor had gone home. Xander sat in the CEO's Office on the Computer and started to make a Plan. Casting a few powerful cleaning Charms and a few good Repairo Spells made the Place look almost as good a new. Xander only used it on the Insides mostly. The Fence was getting some Magic upgrades to. Nothing was going to come into his home. Ordering a Hummer and a Mustang over the Phone from the Local Dealership was easy. Apparating to the Dealership and retrieving the Cars was something he had to be very careful about. Not wanting to let the Cat out of the Bag to early.

The Hummer was for transporting passengers and supplies while the Mustang was for his pleasure. Ordering five different types of motorcycles off the net for other uses. They would arrive in the next couple of days. With the use of Transfiguration and permanent Conjuration Magic, the main building was set up as an apartment. Using expansion charms to make the inside bigger it was turned into a four bedroom (for now) apartment.

A game room, a bathroom in each room, a common living room, a big kitchen, a laundry room, and what he termed the safe room. The entire place was warded to the nines but he paid extra attention to the safe room. Pouring so much power into the protections on that room that he wouldn't be surprised if that room would survive the sun going supernova or the earth exploding.

Going down to the Mustang he made some "small" modifications with his Powers. The inside of the door panels was etched with runes to amplify his apparition power. Instead of just taking him it would take his whole car. He also charged a onetime use portkey into the frame that took the driver where they desired. He would need to charge it after each use. With the Alteran knowledge he was able to work the electronics of the car around the mystical energy. The Hummer got similar treatment.

Sleep came easy that night. All that Work had taken some time after all. As a God he didn't need Sleep. But he was still human in his Heart, and a Human needs Sleep. He had thought about going hunting. But he didn't want to. Not tonight. Sleep ending to soon. But just laying there and contemplating everything.

"I know now that what the lower plane beings call magic is nothing more than the natural energy of the vacuum that makes up most of our universe. Certain evolved beings can access and channel it to their will. Demons are aliens from another reality where everything is literally hell. There of course were things modern science couldn't explain, like the creator. The gods new about him and he is why holy artefacts work against demons. Belief has the power to imbue those artefacts with the power to harm demons."

**Time moves on...**

Channelling strengthening Charms and many wards into the Vehicles so that they were probably indestructible to most forces on earth was also something on his to do list. Another Weekend rolled around. Xander decided to pick the Girls up for a trip to the Bronze. Buffy seeing him in the car got a little suspicious. So she asked him where that Car came from. Xander having already prepared something, showed them a documentation from his Uncle Rory's Garage: "My Uncle Rory got a sweet deal on a repossession from somewhere. He let me have it." The Girls where happy with that. Willow filed that info away for later use. She still had her idea about what was going on with her best Friend. But he still was mostly her Xander-Shaped-Friend. So she would give him some slack.

Cordy kept up with the routine in the Morning before School. It was something that she just couldn't let go. It bothered her to some degree. But as long as she got what she wanted she was happy.

During the next week an old Friend of Buffy showed up at School one Day. Buffy was complaining something about Angel. Willow got distracted about her pursuit of Xander as Angel appeared on her Balcony asking her to check out Ford. That weirded her out more that she thought. Turned out Ford wanted to sell Buffy's life along with other Peoples life for him getting the Ticket to becoming a Vampire. Xander disposed of him as he didn't want to let Buffy do that. His Girls shouldn't have to go through something like that.

On a Friday Xander and Cordelia where at it again. After the deed Cordelia said to him: "Xander, Saturday you are going to take me some place nice and Fuck me."

"Are you sure Cordy," He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," was her resolute answer.

**CRD...**

Saturday rolled around and Xander took her to his Apartment at the CRD-Facility. "Xander what is this place," Cordy asked in amazement. "It's my new place," He told her. Cordelia looking around in astonishment asked: "How can you afford something like this?" Xander, with a secret smile told her: "I've got tricks,"

Cordy instantly knowing there was more there played along and said to him in a sultry voice:"I know you have tricks with your tongue. Why don't you show me some new tricks,"

Smut Scene nonexisting (I can't write something like that. Can you?)

"Xander what are we," a sweaty and naked Cordelia Chase asked him as her head rested on his shoulder. "Hmmm…that's a good question honey. I would normally say boyfriend and girlfriend but there is something you need to know." He then told her about what really happened to him on Halloween. She listened with rapt attention and no interruption.

"So you see just the two of us could get old for eternity," he finished. "So what you are suggesting is you give me the one time dose of elixir and we make this a multi-woman relationship," Cordy clarified. "Yes," he tentatively answered.

Cordelia Chase thought about what her lover was saying. She could easily understand what Percy was talking about. That could definitely get old after a few thousand years. If she was really honest with herself the idea of another girl kind of excited her. She had thought long and hard before about why people were attracted to her so much. That empathy had her looking at other girls and she eventually found herself curious about what it would be like to be with one. Besides what it came down to was the fact that it would make her Xander happy. When thought of like that it was a no brainer.

"Ok but on two conditions," Cordy told him as she sat up and stared into his eyes. Xander just tilted his head slightly showing her that he was listening. "The first is no more secrets and the second is you never deny me use of this fun toy," she told him as she cast a quick glance downwards. "Deal," He answered his new girlfriend with a smile which was quickly taken away with her hot kiss.

Deliveries during the Week had Xander quite exited. He had enough Supplies to make one of his Projects. So the next day he asembled a satellite capable of detecting any naquadah on earth. Getting it into orbit was an easy job. He simply turned it into a portkey and sent it off. The Powersystem on the Device was a small handheld size sphere that contained a fusion reactor. It actually ran off of water. It was a hydrogen hydrogen reaction.

Setting the Device to transport water from the ocean with a switching spell (switching it with the oxygen it built up as it broke the water molecular bonds) whenever it needed fuel. Adding a load of other Sensors in the Casing was also done. But for now he was only interested in the naquadah detector.

Turning it on and letting the Satellite doing it's work made him concentrate on something different. Cordy was very interested in learing about the technology he was using. So he scanned her mind and determined that she could handle the basic science at an Alteran level. It was a simple matter to use his telepathy/legilimency to transfer that much knowledge into her mind. The basic level let her understand the principles behind the devices but not necessarily know what every device was.

That done he got back to the Satellite and got the first readout. The Satellite had immediately found the first Stargate in Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs. The second Stargate had been found a short while later. It was one with a DHD. It was buried in the ice under Antarctica. The Readout continued with different points of interest. One of them being in Egypt inside a Pyramid.

Taking Cordelia along they apparated there. Once on top of the Pyramid he was able to pear through the Sand and Stone. A few quick switching spells allowed him to move the Sand out of the way by replacing it with air. Inside the Ship they found several canopic Jars with goa'uld Symbiotes in them. Xander could tell that one of them was about to fail from a damaged power source. Quickly portkeying them back to his Saferoom he knew they where going to be safe. He had a feature that any arriving object would be transferred into a stasis field. It was a time dilation Field that held the Object in time moving so slow relative to the rest of the universe that it might as well have been stopped.

Looking around the ship Xander found the Cloak very fast. Initiating that thay took the ship back to Sunnydale. Xander was a bit surprised that Ships of that age already had a Cloak. Inside the CRD-Facility he entered the Saferoom. Analysing the Canopy-Jars he found from his Anubis memories that they held Isis and Osiris, two very enterprising Inventors. Not sure what to do with them yet, he put them back in the Stasis Field. The Energy-source had to be replaced.

While pondering that, Cordelia had used the time to familiarize herself with the technology. She was not only Beautiful but also Intelligent. Working with that she scanned the location of the second Stargate more thoroughly and presented Xander with a detailed Map of the Site. Together they dug the second Stargate out easily enough. Him with some excavation charms and She with the Ship transporting it and the dialing device back to the CRD complex.

Cordy went home after that. Xander hat transported her Car to the Parkinglot, He didn't need that much sleep so he went and took the DHD apart. Finding the worn out Vacuum Module that powered the Device. It had worn out due to fifty million Years of wear and tear. Having sent out some Spydevices beforehand, that nobody could track, he began copying the database of the SGC without their knowledge.

Their mission reports were definitely an interesting read. It looked like they had managed to piss off the wrong Goa'uld. He would have to keep an eye on the situation.

**School and Halftruths...**

The next Schoolweek Giles and Buffy had made plans to meet at night to guard the blood delivery at the local hospital. Xander decided to show up just to be safe. When he got there he found Buffy fighting three vamps with no backup. Deciding it was a good time to step in. He incanted "Incendio," Three vamps burst into ash as they were hit with my fire spell.

"Xander," Buffy asked in shock.

"Yep." Xander answered.

"How did you do that?"

Xander had just decided what he would tell them. He asked her: "You remember how one of my characters from Halloween night was Harry Potter?" When she nodded he continued. "Well he told me he could tell I was a potential magic user. He managed to leave behind a lot of his spell knowledge and magical theory," It wasn't technically lying but it wasn't telling her the whole truth either.

"Cool. So you can provide magical support," she stated. "Yep. I'll make sure this blood gets in the hospital. You go check on Giles," He told her and they split ways. Buffy walked of into the night. Xander checked that the Blood was delivered correctly and went home to his own homestead.

Xander ended up getting drafted into working with Cordy, Willow, and Ms. Calendar in the computer lab the next day, which was a Saturday. He certainly didn't mind being stuck with three beautiful women for the day. When Buffy came in and told everybody how dishevelled Giles was when she checked on him last night. Cordy decided it was the right time to tell us that she had observed Giles talking to a homicide detective yesterday.

Xander loves his girlfriend but sometimes she could be so forgetful of the important things.

"Here it is right here. According to the investigating officers report the diseased was an old friend of Giles," He spoke up.

"And how did you get access to that report?" Willow asked surprised.

"I hacked their system," He answered.

"When did you learn how to hack Xander," Ms. Calendar asked with an impressed tone.

"I've picked up quite a few tricks here or there," He told her.

"Some of them are very fun tricks," his girlfriend muttered loud enough for everyone to here.

Buffy went to the library to see if Giles was there. The rest of them came running a few minutes later when they heard her fighting. They entered to find what looked like a zombie charging her and Ethan Rayne. Buffy knocked it back and Xander blasted it into the book cage with a burst of telekinesis.

"That was some quite powerful magic," Jenny stated with an impressed tone again.

"I do what I can," Xander answered with a grin.

Jenny Calendar was finding herself quite impressed with Xander. He was continuously surprising her lately. If she was a few years younger she would be tempted to go after him. Actually the only thing really stopping her now was Rupert. She didn't really care about those pesky age laws. A few minutes later Giles came in and showed his dark side when he saw Ethan.

Everybody learned that the situation involved the mark of Eyghon, which was the demon in the book cage. Just then the demon busted open the door to the book cage, knocking Ms Calender unconscious. Xander was on the other side of the room but Buffy dealt with the demon corpse. It turned into a puddle of goo because the body it was possessing couldn't handle it.

Giles and Jenny soon left to take her home. From there a research party began to find out more about the mark of Eyghon. The Scoobies finally found the information they required. It led them to believe that Jenny was now possessed by Eyghon. While Buffy took off to confront it Xander left the room with Cordy covering for him and apparated to Giles apartment. He broke in to find Eyghon throwing Giles around.

"You picked the wrong person to possess demon," He stated.

"You cannot stop me human," it sneered back.

Xander grabbed the thing and began chanting in Latin. The chanting was more for affect as he used his power to knock the possessor out of Jenny. Caught in his grip of power Xander peered through time and space to decide what was best to do with it. He ended up tossing it through a personal wormhole he opened up. The other end happened to be at the event horizon of a black hole. That permanently took care of the demon.

**Jenny Calendar...**

Jenny was okay physically. It appeared her and Giles relationship took a major hit because of that event. Xander went to visit his favourite computer teacher after hearing of that.

"Xander what are you doing here," she looked up from her computer as he entered.

"I came to see if you were ok Ms. C?" He said.

"Jenny please Xander. After you saved my life you deserve the right to call me Jenny when we are alone. I'm shaken by this whole possession thing. What that thing did with my body and I couldn't stop it. I don't know how to express that feeling," she trailed off.

"It's okay Jenny. I understand," He told her. She gave him a look that asked how he could understand.

"I still have Harry's memories from Halloween. He was possessed by Voldemort early on in his life. It was not a pleasant experience," he hesitantly told her.

"You do understand," she said gracing him with a smile of gratitude for telling her. He was now sitting in a chair beside her.

"Does it get any easier to deal with those memories," she asked.

"With time it eventually does. Time heals all wounds Jenny. If you ever need someone to talk to Jenny I'm always here for you," He told her.

"Thank you Xander. Cordelia is a lucky girl," she told him.

They chatted for a while about this and that. He even showed her a few tricks on hacking that she wouldn't learn anywhere else on this planet. The possession event ended up brining them closer together. He was glad to have a new friend and it certainly didn't hurt that she was absolutely gorgeous.

**Technology...**

The next week he was very busy. Him and Cordy began to modify the ship they found in the pyramid. This required supplies that couldn't be obtained on earth. Keeping an eye on the scheduled SGC missions they were able to make trips off world when SG1 were not scheduled for any. Of course there was always the chance that they would have an unscheduled activation but the chances were minimal of it occurring while Xander and Cordelia were travelling.

With an actual DHD as the SGC called the dialing device they could block them from using their gate at all but the point was not to let them know they had one. Before using the gate Xander had lined the walls of his complex with a special compound that blocked most known means of scanning the inside of his building. Not even the Asgard would be able to tell there was a gate in use in Sunnydale. That took quite a bit of time.

Then he and Cordy started travelling to several known mineral rich worlds from the Alteran archives. They were careful to avoid worlds Xander knew Anubis was building his forces on. Xander felt he was nowhere ready yet to take his resources on.

Using mining spells Xander was able to extract a sizable quantity of raw naquadah, trinium, and other valuable materials. Using the converted facilities at CRD he was finally able to refine the materials after three days of hard work.

**Career Week...**

Xander was interrupted at that point by a little problem Buffy had. She was on patrol and found a vamp robbing a mausoleum. One of the vamps cohorts distracted Buffy long enough for him to get away. That week at school was career week. When Xander took the placement tests he really did his best. Apparently his best was more than anybody expected.

He was approached by a Colonel Makepeace to join the air force right out of high school. Xander was surprised because he recognized the colonel from the SGC files. A later look at his test score revealed he scored the highest in recorded history on all the things the SGC looked for. Xander told the Colonel he would consider his offer very seriously.

Buffy was really depressed about her future. Slayers historically speaking don't live very long. Even if she did she couldn't exactly get a normal job.  
"Buffy if worse comes to worse you wouldn't need a normal job. All those stuffy suits at the watchers council are loaded. You can always tell them if they want you to keep slaying for them then they will have to pay you," he told her.

"Yeah you're right Xander. That's exactly what I'll do," she told him with a smile of realization. But the trouble didn't stop there. When they researched what was taken from the mausoleum they found that it was a decoder for a book of rituals that was stolen from Giles a while back. Then the order of Taraka showed up looking to assassinate Buffy.

"We will have to find someplace safe to hide you Buffy until we figure out what to do," Giles informed his slayer.

"I've got a good place Giles," Xander spoke up.

"Where would that be Xander," he asked.

"It's best if you don't know," he answered.

"Perhaps you are right," Giles agreed.

Buffy rode home with Cordelia and I after that in the hummer.

"Xander how can you afford a place like this," Buffy asked in awe as Xander showed her around his apartment.

He was careful to keep her away from his workshop where the ship was.

"Well you remember how I'm pretty good at hacking now," Xander asked her.  
"Yeah," she replied.

"Well I may have relocated some funds from several major criminals," he told her without saying how much.

She didn't ask questions after that. Xander showed her to one of the guest rooms. Later that night they had a visitor. She tried sneaking into the building but was dealt with by the security system. The intruder was teleported into a heavily warded holding cell. The security system was a combination of Alteran technology and wards.

"Who is she," Buffy asked when she, Cordy, and Xander arrived at the cell.

"Judging from the feel I get off of her I'd say she is a slayer. When I revived you after your first fight with the master you were legally dead for a short time. From what I've read of the slayer spirit even if it leaves your body you would still have its powers. It alters your physiology permanently," he answered her.

We found out the girls name was Kendra. She had snuck in to slay Buffy because of her misguided belief that Buffy is a vampire. She had apparently watched Buffy kissing Angel. Everything was cleared up the next day when everyone took Kendra to Giles. Kendra and Buffy didn't exactly hit it off to well at first. Xander mused that it was an Alpha thing.

When the Scoobies finally did figure out more about what was in the stolen book they realized Spike was trying to restore Drusilla to full health. To accomplish his task Spike would need Angel as Drusilla's sire. It was at that point that Kendra revealed she locked Angel in a cage at Willies. When Buffy, Cordelia and Xander got to Willies Angel was gone. Willie had sold Angel to Spike but didn't know where they were at.  
They eventually figured out when the ritual needed to take place and a probable location. The problem was that the Location was a church but there were over forty churches in Sunnydale. Driving around in the hummer looking didn't get that much results. Xander felt the power of the ritual begin. He quickly drove to the correct church with intent on crashing the party.

The group attacked the Tarakan assassins and other vamps. Xander hurled a fireball at Spike but the bleach blonde vamp jumped out of the way. The fireball blew a hole in the side of the church. Never let it be said that Spike was completely stupid. He grabbed Drusilla and hightailed it out of there. He relied on the assassins to cover his escape. Xander did manage to clip Spikes leg with a nasty dark curse. It would break his legs again and again for the next several weeks. We dispatched the assassins. After Xander's investments he had enough Money and was able to pay to have the hit cancelled on Buffy.

**Ted...**

Xanders work on the Alterion, which is what he had decided to name the ship, was interrupted again a few days later by a Summers woman. This time it wasn't the one he had expected. Upon checking the security alert message for the security system he set up at Buffy's house he found that Joyce had managed to pick up a serial killer robot for a boyfriend.

"Only in Sunnydale could that happen," Cordy stated as the two of them looked over the information.

"You're telling me," Xander agreed with her.

"Poor Joyce. She just doesn't seem to have good luck with men," Cordy lamented.

"I was actually thinking about hooking her up with Giles," He stated.

"Good idea. That will distract him from us going after Jenny," Xander girlfriend replied as her face lit up with a smile.

"This is why you are so awesome," He told her.

"And don't you forget it," she replied.

A few minutes later found Xander knocking on the front door of the Summer's home.

"Xander what can I do for you. Buffy isn't home," she added.

Asking nicely: "Actually I came to see you Mrs. S. Could I come in for a minute?"

"Sure come on in," she invited. That was the number one rule in Sunnydale, never invite anyone in. It's just a good thing that it was still daylight out.

"Ted this is Xander. Xander this is Ted. He's a friend," Joyce introduced.

"Nice to meet you Xander," he said as he shook the other mans hand.

"I would say the same Ted but I don't generally like people who intend to murder my friend's mom," He told him in a cold tone.

"Xander what are you talking about," Joyce asked in alarm.

"This," He told her as he surged forward faster than any human should be able and channelled the strength of a god. Ted's head flew from his body in a shower of sparks. Joyce feinted at the sight. She awoke a few minutes later. Xander then began the explanation about Sunnydale's true nature. When she learned that Buffy really is a vampire slayer she was not pleased in the least.

"Why didn't she tell me," she asked with some residual shock.

"She tried Mrs. S. You had her committed remember," He replied. "Buffy has some severe issues that I'm not sure how to address. It's not really surprising considering what she's been through."

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Well her boyfriend is a 250 year old master vampire," Xander dead panned. She was not pleased to hear that at all.

"Buffy seems to be under the impression that the relationship will last. I mean everybody else but young girls with romantic notions can see it will end. The guy has had two and a half centuries to perfect his game," He finished. When Buffy came home and found out her mother knew everything a rather large fight ensued. In the end they made up and were stronger for it but that took a couple of days. Which Buffy used staying in Xander's Spareroom.

**Bezoar...**

January 12th 1998 Sunnydale California…

Xander and Cordelia were driving home in the mustang after school. They had just had a sex ed class in biology and had been assigned eggs to take care of with a partner. Naturally Cordelia chose Xander as a partner.

"So do you want kids someday," she tentatively asked.

"I'd like a couple someday," He replied.

They had talked about all kind of Things. So Cordelia knew Xander's views on the world population. There are far too many people in the world for the earth to sustain for long on a time scale of the universe. The Alterans had been around for sixty million years. They had observed countless civilizations that they had helped seed and some that they had no involvement in. If a population didn't restrict its growth they usually ended up sucking their planet dry before they were sufficiently advanced to colonize other worlds.

It was part of the reason that Alterans seeded the universe with Stargates. There weren't enough civilizations in the universe to let them kill themselves off too often. So with a Stargate they were more able to spread to other planets. Unfortunately even then wars usually broke out over resources on the home planet. Usually these wars ended up wiping out a significant portion of the planet with weapons of mass destruction being used.

Xander ended his Explanation at that time with; "I don't want to contribute to that problem. But by the time I'm ready to have kids we can move off world."

Cordy knowing how her Boyfriends Mind worked just said: "Just as long as you realize that we are not naming the planet we settle on Xandertopia,"

She was probably picking up on his thoughts as Xander had finally finished working on Equipment to manufacture Nanites a few days ago. Both him and Cordy now carried around large amounts of the little machines in there system. They would allow in Cordelia's case better speed, strength, stamina, healing, and many other things. Xander's body couldn't get much more maximized but it did allow him to connect to the wireless subspace computer network or through it just about any computer system in the world.

They both even used it to communicate without speaking. Xander caught her a couple of times sneaking into his mind and poking around. Xander didn't actually mind because he returned the favor. Id made it so they didn't had to wonder what the other was thinking. Offending the other Person couldn't happen because misinterpretation didn't occur. They both knew exactly how they other felt about each other.

Driving Home to CRD Xander was brought out of his Thoughts by an alert over the Subspace Network. Xander just looked as Cordy. She in turn, after having received the same Alert, just smiled a bit and handed her Egg over. She kenw he would do something silly and totally over the top just to show off.

Driving into the Garage Xander held both eggs in his left hand hanging outside the car.

"Computer initiate active defense protocol 117 targeting the two hostiles," He thought over the network. Almost instantly a lightning bolt shot out of the ceiling and struck the two eggs in his hand, obliterating them.

"You are such a showoff," Cordelia stated.

"You know you love me for it. Besides I had to test out the newest protocol," He answered with a grin.

"You are right I do and I suppose you did," she answered before leaning over and kissing him. They both had finally admitted that They had very deep feelings for each other. It wasn't actually admitting as much as finding out when the two of them could access each other's minds. It made it easy to verbalize after that.

"I suppose I'll be going Bezoar hunting tonight," Xander stated after the kiss.

"That sounds like fun. I'll use the sensor satellite we have positioned above to scan for the mother," His girlfriend told him. Both of them knew what the egg demons were almost right after the computer scanned them. One of the best things about an Alteran sensor system was the amazing resolution they could scan. They could scan every atom in the school library and convert the positioning of the ink molecules on the books into digitized data. It wasn't so much that the Alterans violate Heisenberg's uncertainty principle as they knew some tricks around it.

All matter leaves imprints in the higher dimensions. By accessing a small subspace scanner array the orbiting satellite could pick up those imprints and analyze them better than atoms in the dimensional space. The entire school library was now in the CRD database. A quick swing over the watchers council headquarters in London and the computers at CRD where the best demon library in the world.

Later that night Xander apparated into the room of everybody in class with silencing and invisibility spells in place. In some cases he found the eggs hatching but got to them all in time. Picking up each egg he concentrated his power into severing the links between the molecules. The eggs literally disintegrated in his hands.

"Love the mother is in the school basement, in the boiler room. It took a while to filter out the energy residue from the Hellmouth but it's there," He heard over the network when he was done.

"Thanks Cordy. I'll go take care of it," He answered back before misting himself to the school.

Misting was an ability that was left over from Percy. He was the son of the sea god and one himself. Xander still had some of Percy's blood in him so he could do it as well. Apparition near the weak point in the veil between realities is inadvisable if you can help it. That was a Quote Harry knew. It's faster than misting but Xander wasn't in a hurry.

Entering the boiler room he found the hole in the wall quickly. Pearing through the wall with one of his many Powers warned him in advance about his biology teacher trying to attack him with a pickaxe. A simple Stunner later and the Biology-Teacher was out cold. Walking down into the exposed cavern he saw the nasty Mama Bezoar.

"You are one ugly son of a bitch," He told it. It apparently took offence at that as it's eye opened, it squealed in offence, and struck out with a tentacle.

"Ooohh…tentacles. How kinky. Now if you were a hot girl with the ability to grow tentacles I might enjoy this but you aren't," Xander taunted as he channelled force lightning through the tentacle. The creature screeched in pain.

"So you are into tentacles but not S&M. You are such a hypocrite," He continued to taunt. Feeling a bit guilty about the bad pun he just made he gathered his Powers and started to blast it with force lightning. As it writhed and screeched in pain Xander quickly got bored. Turning the lightning into Fiendyfire he burnt the thing to a crisp. Scanning his Teacher he made sure to remove the last offspring before remote teleporting him to his bed at home.

Feeling very happy with himself he was walking out of the School whistling to himself.

"Looks like we have a tasty snack here," One Voice drawled in a Texan accent ahead of him. Two Vampires with Cowboy hats and very old taste on Clothing came out of the Dark.

"You must be the Gorch brothers," Xander stated without a care.

"Carl we are famous," the other one said. Xander just shook his head.

"I don't think I like your names. I'm going to name you Mr. Crispy and you Mr. Crispier," Xander pointed to Carl and then Lyle. They appeared perplexed at his lack of fear before he pointed a hand at each. One received a blast of Fiendyfire and the other a blast of force lightning so strong they both turned to ash.

"Demons just aren't as strong as they used to be," Xander stated before misting home to his loving girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Stargate, Star Wars, Buffy, Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter.

**Jenny/Janna...**

A few days later it was Buffy's birthday. Everybody were having a surprise party for the Slayer at the bronze. Xander wanted to take care of everything. When his study hall came up he was going to visit Jenny. He would visit her just about every day at that time since she had a free period. As he approached the classroom he heard raised voices.

"You are Janna Kalderash, a gypsy. Any moment of happiness this girl gives Angelus is a moment too much. You must do what you have to, to take this girl from him," a man's voice yelled.

"I know uncle. I will I promise," Xander heard Jenny say. Making himself invisible just to make sure until the man passed.

"Mind telling me what that was all about," He asked his favourite teacher as he entered the Classroom.

"Xander! How much did you hear," She asked.

"Enough. I hope you don't plan on hurting Buffy despite her penchant for necrophilia," He stated.

"No but I don't know what to do. The clan is pressuring me," she lamented.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. Not only are you beautiful but brilliant. I have faith in you," He told her.

"Thanks Xander. You are a good friend," Jenny told him as she gave him a hug.  
Xander could feel her hard nipples as she pressed herself against him. They indicated to him that he was not the only one who thought Xander was more than a friend.

Later after School Jenny drove Buffy to the bronze while Xander went ahead to prepare the surprise. Apparently the Girls ran into some vamp trouble on the way because Buffy came crashing through the window while fighting a vamp. She dusted it but Oz, someone Willow had invited, witnessed the whole event.

"I know this is a lot to take in but vampires are real," Willow began.

"Actually it explains a lot," Oz calmly replied. Xander's Opinion of the guy rose a lot if he was able to stay that calm in such situations.

"What is all this," Buffy asked seeing the party stuff.

"Surprise." Giles belatedly stated.

"You guys did all this for me. Thank you," Buffy said with a smile.

She and Angel made sure that both of them were alright. Buffy had been apparently having some bad nightmares lately about Angel being killed by Drusilla so she even more on edge than usual.

"Somebody want to help me with this," Jenny asked carrying a wooden crate. Xander grabbed it for her and carried it over to the table. After opening it up a severed demon arm jumped out and started to choke Buffy. Standing right in the vicinity he grabbed it and wrestled it off of her.

"Good lord what is that," Giles asked.

"It can't be. She wouldn't," Angel whispered.

"Care to share," Cordy asked.

"It's a legend way before my time. His name is the judge. He was a demon that couldn't be killed," Angel answered.

"Yes they sent armies after him and most of them died. Finally they dismembered him and sent the parts to the farthest parts of the earth," Giles continued the story now that he knew the name of the demon.

"Drusilla's just crazy enough to put him back together," Buffy stated.

**The Judge...**

A plan was made to get the arm far away. Ms Calendar took her chance and suggested that Angel do it. Xander mentally applauded her for her good thinking. Buffy and Angel went alone to the docks. Xander didn't wanted to come along because he didn't care to see them kissing. It sickened him too much. As it turned out he should have gone because the pair was jumped with the box stolen. A research party ensued in the library. Xander was planning on giving it a couple of hours and then finding the right book for them since he knew from the database where the information was located. Xander went on a food run to pass the time to find the right book. As he came back Buffy and Angel were gone.

"Where are Buffy and Angel," He asked Giles.

"They went after the Judge parts to see if they could stop him from being reassembled."

Xander excused himself and misted home. By the time he had tracked them down they were in the sewers heading quickly away from where the Judge was. Xander went back and showed the right information to Giles at the high school. He assumed Buffy would be going straight home. Not finding out until later that he was dead wrong

The next he saw of Buffy was the next day at school. He could tell from her body language that she had been initiated to the world of sex. The thought of her and dead boy made him shudder but he kept quiet about it. Jenny had another talk with her uncle which was unpleasant to say the least. Her uncle pretty much told her that she shouldn't care if people die because vengeance was the only thing that matters. Jenny didn't agree with that philosophy.

Later that night in the Library during a research Party, Xander was there actually reading different things when he heard a Scream. Recognizing that scream anywhere he immediately walked out the door. He apparated to the hallway where he had sensed his childhood Friend to find her in the grip of Angel or was it Angelus? Concentrating a bit he couldn't sense the soul inside the Monster.

"Don't try anything Harris. I've got a message for Buffy," the vamp stated.

"Why don't you tell me yourself," Buffy spoke up from behind him.

"Well you see it's not really the kind of thing you can say. It involves you finding the dead body of your friend," Angelus stated.

Having Buffy distracting Angelus gave Xander the Time he needed. So before anybody could do anything else he remote apparated Willow behind him. Remote apparition was basically a really powerful switching spell where you usually switch air for the object.

"Are you ok," He asked Willow as Angelus took off running for the door after realizing he could take him any time he wanted to. The only reason he didn't kill him right then was because of Buffy.

"Yes. Thank you Xander," Willow said as she hugged him. A few minutes later they were in the library discussing the new turn of events.

"I don't understand what could have caused this. First the judge and now Angelus," Giles lamented.

"A moment of true happiness," Jenny mumbled in sudden realization. Xander winced at her slip but quickly covered it up by saying, "I've got a plan to handle the judge."

"What is it," Willow asked.

"It's a secret. I just need to be in front of him," He told the room.

"Well it's too late to do anything about anything tonight. We best all go home and get some rest," Giles stated.

Xander and Cordelia went home where they snuggled to chase away there worldly woes.

The next day Buffy stormed into school and grabbed Jenny in a choke hold while slamming her back into her desk. Xander wasn't there or he would have been very upset. Apparently by that slip the night before Buffy figured out that Jenny knew. Jenny admitted to knowing something. Buffy acted like the injured party but she did it to herself. There is a reason a relationship between a slayer and a vampire isn't a good idea. Buffy wanted Angel re-cursed but as Jenny tried to explain that magic was lost. Jenny took Buffy and Giles to see her uncle at the slayers insistence. Unfortunately they found him dead in his motel room. Angel had written "Was it good for you" in his blood over the bed. They came back to the library to get Xander so we could deal with the judge.

"Is there anything I can do to help," Jenny asked as the rest of them planned.

"Get out," Buffy replied.

"I just want to help," Jenny stated.

"She said get out," Giles spoke up.

"Cordy will you go with Jenny?" he said. Mentally he sent to his Girlfriend; "She needs some comfort right now."

"Sure love," she sent back.

They went to the warehouse where the vamps were usually holed up first but they weren't there.

"Where could they be," Buffy asked. Xander concentrated on accessing the Satellite remotely tried to locate them.

"They are at the mall," He spoke up.

"How could you know that," Willow asked.

"High body count," Oz answered for him.

"It is common sense," He finished.

As they got to the mall they found the judge pushing his power through a crowd of shoppers. Raising his palm at the Judge he shot a burst of force lighting into his chest.

"Foolish human you cannot harm me," he grunted as he raised his palm at Xander to return the favor.

"That was then this is now," Xander answered as they both let forth their power at the same time.

The judge's beam of yellowish lighting collided with Xander's blue one. This reminded Xander eerily of the memory of Harry connecting brother wands in the graveyard in his fourth year. Xander channelled more of his power into the force lightning until the judge began to lose ground. Finally the stream hit him and Xander pushed more power through it as the Judge began to scream. Having enough of the so called "Blue Smurf" Xander began tapping into his god power and literally made him disintegrate.

"Holy shit," Willow whispered as she witnessed what happened.

Buffy was already off after Angelus. Xander watched their fight through the wall and just had to shake his head in disappointment after she let him go. Luckily there wasn't anything left of the judge. It was curious that nobody in the mall seemed to remember the magical battle that just occurred. Those in the know are calling it the Sunnydale effect. The Citizens simply rationalize every odd thing away and ignore the supernatural completely.

**Where, Werewolf...**

January 27th 1998 Sunnydale High School Library…

"So you are sure it was a werewolf," Giles asked Xander again.

"Yes as I told you before. We spotted it while driving by last night." Xander answered.

"Now we just need to figure out who it is," Buffy spoke up.

"Well that should be pretty straightforward. One of the tricks left over from Harry was how to identify werewolves in human form by reading their aura," Xander muttered absentmindedly. Just then Willow and Oz walked in. Xander then asked Oz in a too casual Maner that made the others in the Room blink: "So Oz how long have you been a werewolf,"

"I'm a werewolf," he calmly asked.

"What," Willow practically screeched. The others filled them in on the events so far.

"It must have been when my cousin Jordy bit me," Oz concluded.

"Drink this," Xander ordered as he handed him a vial. He did and made a face at the nasty taste.

"What was that," Oz asked.

"Basically it will make it so that you can now transform into the werewolf at will but can keep your human mind," Xander answered.

"Wow thanks man," he replied gratefully.

"I don't remember that from the Harry Potter series," Willow spoke up.

"They weren't going to fit in a century of Harry Potter's life in seven books Willow," Xander finally revealed. Everybody stayed with Oz that night in the library to make sure the potion worked. It worked just fine. The only other thing of note was Angel killing one classmate by turning her into a vamp, which was dusted. Buffy was shaken about it but that was expected.

Quick Planing on Valentines Day made Xander take Cordy to Paris to the most romantic restaurant he could find. Then he took her shopping in all the best shopping districts around the world. Cordelia was all smiles. As it was her idea of a perfect time. Suffice it to say that they both didn't come out of the Bedroom for a very long time. Cordelia was trying to wear Xander out. He had a hard time getting rid of the goofy Smile he sported long time after that.

The next Day a very lasting and happy Memory came to pass as the Cordettes trying to ridicule Cordeila for dating Xander. Cordelia not having lost any of her Snarkiness tore into them with a vengeance. Xander was extremely proud of his lover for that. Standing up to her friends of many years and even calling Harmony a sheep required a major mustering of courage and change of world view for Cordy. What she later told him helped him understand her motivation a bit better.

"Xander love you have helped open my eyes to a wider universe. Just the knowledge that we are not alone in the universe is enough to motivate me, but you have allowed me to see it for myself. For that I can never thank you enough," she told her lover.

**Angelus...**

February 24th 1998…

Buffy having gotten increasingly broodier, got help from Xander. He spent most of the day helping her ward her house to prevent Angelus from getting back in. She was freaked out quite a bit by the drawings of her sleeping that Angelus was leaving on her pillow. Buffy needs to kill him herself to let go which was the only reason he hadn't done it already. Plus there seemed to be another reason niggling at the back of his mind but that he couldn't put a finger on right now.

Jenny Calendar was working late into the night on a spell. This spell had been long ago lost by her people after it was cast on Angelus to restore his soul. She saw this as her way to redeem herself in the eyes of the Scooby group. She no longer cared whether or not it got her back together with Giles. She had made quite a few attempts over the last several days to get back together with him but he blew her off at every turn.

It was just more confirmation that she should have taken the offer made to her on Valentines Day. Xander and Cordelia had taken her to lunch and basically offered to include her in their relationship. They didn't come right out and say everything but if she understood their hints right then she and Cordelia would share Xander equally. There would also apparently be the option for more women later.

Jenny Calendar had experimented with women before and wasn't completely opposed to the idea of being with the beautiful young Cordelia in that way. The only sticking point had been Rupert. The couple had understood and made clear that there was no pressure. Now she was quite sure that she wanted to be with them. She hadn't been around them much beyond their usual lunch in the last week or so as she worked on the soul curse.

She had kept it a secret. She wasn't completely sure why she was still working on it but she felt a niggling at the back of her mind that told her she should be remembering or realizing something. Just as she finished the translation and started to print it out she looked up and was terrified to see Angelus sitting at the back of her room.

As her terror struck she fingered the beautiful piece of jewellery that sat on her wrist. The ruby bracelet that Xander had given her. He had told her never to take it off. He told her that he would always know when she needed him most. After a brief scuffle she managed to run ahead of the pursuing vampire but she knew her time was short. Angelus was just toying with her.

She reached the top of the Stairs. She was sure she was about to die. Panic filled her as Angelus stepped out of the shadows and laughed at her. Just when she was sure the end would come she sensed Xander. He stepped forward and in a surprising display of strength punched Angelus clear through the nearby window. Angelus knew when he was outmatched and ran away.

"I will be the last thing you ever see Angelus," she heard in her mind as the voice seemed to radiate everywhere.

With a start she realized it was Xander as she ran forward and clung to him.  
He held Jenny as her small frame was wrecked with sobs of relief. He stroked her back and comforted her as best he could. He was quite surprised when the alert from her bracelet came on that she was in trouble. If he hadn't been right in the middle of sex he would have been there sooner. "Maybe next time I'll apparate to my destination whether clothed or not." Xander thought. Jenny was so shocked that she didn't even notice the scenery change as they apparated to the bedroom at CRD.

A still naked and sweaty Cordelia allowed them both into the bed as soon as Xander mentally explained what had happened. All thoughts of any erotic events happening escaped the two lovers as they comforted the Romany techno pagan. Xander's little friend had other plans.

**Jasmine...**

After the Girls fell asleep Xander thought about everything and needed more Information. So he started a deep Meditation within himself to find the answer to what was niggling at the back of his mind. The Answer didn't sit well with him. He realized what had been going on for the last while. Leaning over he kissed both of his now girlfriends. In between sobs last night Jenny had explained that Rupert came by to try to make things up with her but she had told him he was too late. She wanted them.

"Where are you going love?" Cordelia sent over their link as she swam into consciousness.

"I'll be back in a bit. I've got to have a chat with a former Power That Be," He sent back.

"Ok but hurry back. Or I'll just have to start ravishing this delightful creature beside me without you if you take to long," she purred mentally as she pulled Jenny tighter against her. His resolve to take care of Business almost went out the Window at that point. But the things he had seen during his Meditation set his iron will into motion. The Moment he stepped out of the Room he disappeared.

Several planes above the ascended plane but several planes below that of the gods Xander searched. He appeared in the home of Jasmine, a banished PTB. Jasmine jumped in surprise at his arrival and almost instantly tried to escape. Xander's powers lashed out and held her in place.

"So why did you do it Jasmine?" he casually asked.

"I … I don't know what you are talking about Xander," she stuttered in barely concealed terror. Percy had given Xander the rundown on the local establishment before he left. The creator let the PTB's (Powers That Be) run the fight against evil in this reality while the older gods were busy in other realities. The powers like the ascended thought it easier to maintain balance through their lackeys instead of actually getting involved.

"I'll tell you what I think was the reason. You were making a bid to be born into our plane but you needed the approval of the powers or at least for them to look the other way. So 6as a favour for them you decided to make sure I didn't dust Angel. As it looked I was going to destroy their chosen champion before he ever made it to that stage of their plan," Xander spoke as he plucked the thoughts from her mind. Being a God, but not an old God, Xander was still stronger than the PTB's. The old God's where still several levels stronger than the PTB's. So Jasmine didn't have much of a Chance.

"So did you think you would get away with it just because I'm young? Well you thought wrong," Xander's voice took an icy tone as he took more information from her mind. Apparently her plan to be born involved Cordy and would have likely led to her death. She was already scheming ways to get him out of the picture. She could not have predicted an old god from another reality making him into one of his kind. As Xander's anger increased with the thickening of the plot so did his hold on her. Concentrating until he crushed her essence out of existence was enough to still his anger a little.

His hunger for Knowledge what the rest of the PTB's had planned for Angel did however not diminish. Jasmine knew to little about that. One more Reason not to transport direclty to Angelus and vaporize him. The other reason was the two Beauties waiting for him in the Bedroom. Arriving home he found out that Cordy had made true on her threat to start without him.

Smut Scene nonexisting (I can't write something like that. Can you?)

**Familyfoundations...**

Jenny Calendar was in a strange mood. Having one's view of the universe thrown upside down could have that effect on someone. She had suspected Xander might not have revealed the full extent of what he gained on Halloween but her suspicions were nothing compared to the reality. She had if she was honest with herself the best sex she had ever had with Cordelia and Xander. After that first night Xander had explained his dealings with aliens, gods, and how he felt about her.

Learning that the PTB had planned her death after using her to discover a soul curse for their champion made her feel cold inside. It was because of this Jasmine that she had felt compelled to complete the curse. Xander assured her that he destroyed all translations of the curse. The only copy of the spell in existence was in the amazing computer system in Xander's home.

The fact that Xander was a multi millionaire didn't even phase her after learning he was a freaking god. After he assured her that he had dealt with Jasmine she felt much better. She had gladly accepted her new lovers offer to move in with them. At Xander's suggestion she took the nanite injection he offered. According to him nothing short of a nuke dropped on her head at point blank range would kill her now.

When she asked if he was serious he said second thought's and told her that he would prepare something for her just in that case. After some time in his Lab he came out and handed her and Cordelia a new watch each. Apparently the watch was a personal shield that mixed in Alteran and wizard technology. It contained an expanded space for the power generation and massive shield emitters. It could apparently generate a shield the same strength as that on Atlantis but over a much smaller area if selected (which it normally was). According to Xander he knew of no weapon that would be able to penetrate these shields without taking out the solar system the shield wearer happened to be in.

Jenny had found the alien technology fascinating and started reading through all she could on the subject. With a direct mental link to the massive CRD base repository at all times through her nanites that meant a lot. Apparently things were heating up on the galactic front so when Xander had to concentrate on that she and Cordy had helped out the Scoobies.

**Der Kindestod...**

Buffy had been admitted to the hospital with a fever. A demon that only kids could see had been terrorizing the sick children. With nanite enhanced strength and an Alteran beam weapon that could punch through any substance on earth that wasn't shielded in several seconds they made quick work of the demon. It was simple to alter their eyes with their nanites to see like a child.

Xander had fashioned an Alteran handheld healing device for when they didn't want to use nanites. They used it to heal the sleeping Buffy of her flu.  
While they were doing that Xander had been busy monitoring the SGC. SG-1 had snuck off world to stop a predicted Goauld attack. Xander's long range sensor array was already picking up the two ships approaching earth from different directions.

**Apophis comes knocking...**

March 6th 1998 High Earth Orbit…

Xander watched from a cloaked Alterion as his sensors followed SG-1 around on the Goa'uld Hatac. After master Bratac revealed himself to SG-1 in the prison brig he decided that was his cue to take action. Activating the ships communication system he broadcasted directly into the Goa'uld computers.

"Attention Goa'uld vessel this is Captain Harris of the Alterion. This planet is under my protection. Surrender now or be destroyed," He ordered. The reply was almost immediate.

"You dare challenge your god. You will be destroyed," a sneering first prime said as he broadcast his video. Xander's reply was almost as quick as an energy beam weapon lanced out and struck the shields of the hostile ship that SG-1 wasn't aboard. In reality it was all an illusion. Xander did possess such a beam weapon. He even had somethings that would put even anything the Asgard had come up with by now to shame. But he wanted that ship. In reality the remote transportation technology transported every Jaffa and Goauld off the ship and into the ship's brig.

The brig used wizard expansion technology to expand itself as needed, as did most rooms in the ship. The Hatac itself was swallowed up by a hole that suddenly appeared in space. The hole was a pocket dimension generated by the Computer on the Alterion. This was all covered from the sensors of the other ship by a hard light illusion field. The same type of field prevented any sensor penetration by the Hatac.

Immediately the other Hatac started to retreat. Another beam which was real this time lashed out and disabled their engines but nothing else. Again the remote transporter activated but this time brought SG-1, Master Bratac, and his followers into cargo hold. The remote transporter was loosely based off of the system the Alterans originally gave to the Asgard but rarely used due to potential for privacy invasion.

The Asgard version was based off of quantum teleportation within the dimension. Using Alteran tech to scan as he apparated, Xander found out apparition is the use of a personal artificial wormhole. A switching spell is the same thing except done remotely. He was able to duplicate the effects with the Alterion. Thereby creating remote transportation without the need for the bright flash of light and ringing noise of the Asgard transporters.

SG-1 was planning how to destroy the two ships about to attack their home planet when they were suddenly transported out of the brig into what looked like a cargo hold.

"Carter what was that," O'Neill asked his second in command.

"I'm not sure sir. It felt sort of like a wormhole but I'm not sure," Sam Carter answered.

"Very good Captain Carter," a dark haired young man said as he walked into the room.

"It was in fact a form of wormhole," Xander explained.

"Who are you kid," O'Neill asked seeing how young Xander was.

"I Colonel O'Neill am the reason why the earth isn't being destroyed from orbit right now. My name is Captain Harris and you are on board the Alterion, my ship." Xander calmly stated.

"And just why did you help us," Jack asked suspiciously, having learned a long time ago that nobody does anything for nothing.

"I'm rather fond of your species. I find human females fascinating," Xander said as he glanced over at Carter. Samantha Carter shivered as she felt this young man's eyes sweep over her body. She was surprised when she realized that the shudder wasn't of revulsion but that of an orgasm. She managed to keep a straight face as she wondered if he was able to make her orgasm with just a look.

Xander could barely suppress a smirk as Samantha Carter managed to keep a straight face after the rather strong orgasm he gave her. He could have had her on the ground and twitching in half a second from more pleasure than she has ever felt in her life. That wasn't the mission though. The mission was to attract her to him. Both him and Cordy wanted her from the moment they saw her picture in the SGC personnel files.

Reading of her exploits coupled with the fact that she possesses the mind of a genius and they knew they had to have her. When Jenny joined the two Sexmaniacs and read the same that they did she wholeheartedly agreed with the choice.

"So let me get this straight. You saved the earth because you like women," O'Neill asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I am a teenager after all," he answered with a grin.

"Unbelievable. How exactly does a teenager manage to come into a ship like this and what species are you," Jack asked.

"That's complicated on both accounts. Suffice it to say that you wouldn't believe me. My species is several but I started out as human," Xander stated but refused to give out anymore detail.

"Teal'c if you would please shoot me with your staff weapon," he asked the Jaffa. That request garnered Xander some incredulous looks but Teal'c did as asked at his nod. He fired and the response was one of shock as the bolt impacted in his side with no apparent change besides the charring of the Uniform.

"Hmmm…that tickled," he announced.

"What are you," Sam asked in surprise and interest.

"A friend. I'd really like to become friends with you Captain Carter. On that note I've got a bit of a gift for you," he spoke with a smile as he lead them onto the bridge.

Pointing to remaining Hatac O'niell blinked and Daniel asked in surprise: "You're giving us a ship?"

"Sure. Why not? It's not like I need it," Xander answered.

"Thank you," Jack finally managed to say once he got over his shock.

"Now I've installed a translation program into the computer system so that everything will appear in English. Also I may just have installed a cloaking field generator so that the ship can become invisible and disabled all failsafe technologies that would lead to the ship self destructing without the proper code from Apophis periodically," he informed them.

"Speaking of Apophis what happened to old snake face," Jack asked as it appeared Carter was absorbing everything their new friend was telling them.

"Oh he's in my brig. Do you want him," He asked curiously tilting his head a bit. He had already let the nanites extract all useful knowledge from him.

"Sure," Jack answered with a grin.

"As for your friend Scara I've taken the liberty of removing Chlorel. He is recovering just fine. You will find the address for the planet your wife is on Dr. Jackson in your new ship's database. If you need to remove the Goauld from her I suggest talking to the only Goauld I've left on that ship. His name is Anabral. He is actually not a Goauld but a Tokra. They are a faction that don't take hosts against their will. I find them fascinating. His people should be able to help you safely remove Amonet. Am I forgetting anything?" I asked aloud.

"Thank you," Daniel finally managed to get out.

"There are good Goauld," Jack asked in surprise.

"You're welcome and they are fairly good," Xander answered. "I had to convince him not to kill himself. Apparently when they are discovered in their spying roles they commit suicide so that even a sarcophagus can't revive them. There is also one of those on the ship I left you,"

"Thank you," Sam said excitedly.

"No problem," he told her with a grin giving her another orgasm. This time Samantha Carter was sure the handsome young man just gave her an orgasm at will.

"Now let's get you set up," He told them as the remote transporter took them aboard the new USAF-Hatac. After leading them to the bridge, Teal'c took control of the ship without much trouble.

"Captain Carter how about I show you the modifications I made to the ship's systems," Xander offered.

"Sure and call me Sam," the hot blonde instructed.

As the two walked off the bridge Xander could feel her wanting to ask questions.

"Just ask your questions Sam," Xander told her.

"Do you have the power to make me orgasm at will," she asked with a blush.

"Yes and I've given you that power as well," He told her.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Think of me in a sexual way." Xander stated. Sam did as instructed imagining his cock thrusting in and out of her and immediately shuttered with an intense orgasm. She stumbled but Xander caught her.

"How did you do that," she asked while taking deep breaths.

"Nanites that trigger your pleasure center every time you think of me. You'll find that the more experimental the thought the harder they will make you climax," He told her as she was able to stand on her own again. Sam didn't exactly know what to say to that. It wasn't something you exactly hated. The ability to give yourself an orgasm at will even if in such an unusual way was amazing. Sam hadn't exactly been having sex a lot lately. In fact she hadn't gotten any since breaking up with her fiancé Jonas Hanson in the academy.

"Why are you doing this," Sam finally settled on asking.

"I'll be honest with you. My girlfriends and I are very attracted to you and we want you. I just thought I'd tell you as food for thought. There is no pressure," Xander answered her.

"Girlfriends," she asked.

Projecting an Image of his two lovers above his Hand he said:"Yes. I have two girlfriends. Jenny, Cordelia, and myself are all immortal. It would get boring with just one partner after a long time," Sam looked at the two females he was showing her and found herself attracted to them. She had experimented a bit with females in the academy and wasn't exactly opposed to the idea. Handing her a small handheld Device Xander told her: "Now I suspect you'll have questions so I'm going to give you this,"

Examining the Device with a fascination that Xander had expected she asked: "What is this?"

"It can act as an audio communications device over any distance. Place it beside your computer and start typing on the keyboard and the text will be transmitted to me. It is basically a very small but powerful computer. You can load any program you want onto it by loading them onto your computer while they are connected. Setting one beside the other will connect them. It also contains the schematics and detailed manufacturing instructions for every technology on this ship," Xander informed her of the basic capabilities. "Also it acts as a portable scanner. The instructions on the use of this feature and all the features are inside,"

"Thank you," a shocked Sam Carter said.

"One more gift," he told her with a grin which she quickly returned.

"One more?" she asked. Handing her a watch shield but not telling her what it did no matter how much she begged. She would figure it out soon enough. She did promise to never take it off. Enchanting both objects with the same charms that Percy had on his sword riptide, mase sure that she would never lose them. They would always reappear in her pocket of the clothes she was wearing. They were charmed to be virtually indestructible as well. They were soon back on the bridge.

"Well I'll be leaving now," Xander announced.

"Wait how do we contact you," Daniel asked.

"Oh I'll be around," He answered before disappearing. Sam had agreed not to tell the others of what he had given her. Xander was sure she would eventually have to tell them but not until she used them in front of them. He was fine with that. It's not like anybody could take the technology from her with the charms he put on them.

**Aurelius and Terrakans...**

Over the following weeks Xander was extremely busy. Supervising the upgrades to the Hatac he captured from Apophis took some time. The ship was renamed Muliebris which is Latin for female. While working and Supervising the Work on Muliebris he had time to Meditate. While doing that he discovered something very interesting and useful concerning the different Powers he had. Percy's and Harry's Powers didn't work exactly like the ones from the Alterans. While the Alternas were powerful, they didn't have enough personal power to conjure things let alone permanent conjuration. With the nanite injection he could manipulate the complexity of what he was able to conjure. It was possible that he could duplicate anything.

That discovery came with its own benefits. The Vacuum Energy Modules where some of the few things he hadn't figured out how to make. But with this new discovery he could duplicate them. That included the Vacuum Energy Modules (VEM). But the Power needed for just one of them was almost to much. So he could only duplicate one of them each day without him being totally out of power. So everyday that nothing big was going on he made one. He tinkered with his Inventions constantly. Amongst them was a new Shield Watch. It used three of the VEM. The Muliebris was getting three of the shielding systems that the watches incorporated. The multiple redundancy shield system over such a small volume of space was so powerful Xander calculated it would even withstand the blast of a supernova.

While Xander was busy with his ship he let Jenny and Cordelia handle things with the Scoobies. During Dinner he listened as they told him about the Things that they had been working on. One of them was an exorcism of a couple of ghosts. Another one was the Coach of the Swimteam that had mutated the swimmers making them into Creatures of the Black Lagoon, just with a lot of added Teeth. The last one they talked about was Angel. Xander was already frowning on the inside. But he listened very closely when they said he had uncovered an ancient demon capable of swallowing the world. Another Big Bad he thought. He actually took the time to come out of his workshop for that.

Xander had worked with the Nanites for some time. He had figured out how to make a Human Form Nanite Construct HFNC. He had not made them very intelligent. Just enough to follow simple Orders. He had them all but one working on different Projects. The one not working on Projects he had programmed to be like him and attend his Classes. The Connection between the Constructs and Xander made it sure that he could connect with them direct and take over there actions. He did it with the one in School. Making sure that nobody but his Girlfriends knew he never attended the School himself very often. Starting on Muliebris most of his HFNC's started working on the Ship. Being Male had him make everyone but the one in School sexy Female. Very much to the Humor of his Girlfriends.

After a long time in his Lab he attended a day of class himself. Angel sent a calling card in the form of a vamp right in the middle of class. She burst into flame after delivering her message that if Buffy didn't meet him in the graveyard that night he would kill a bunch of people.

"Xander, Kendra I want you to stay here just in case," she told Xander and the Jamaican slayer later in the library.

Kendra had shown up when her watcher predicted there was a great evil arising. Xander had other plans than listening to Buffy. As soon as the Blonde left he was following her invisibly. Watching the Fight between her and Angel for a bit was entertaining. Buffy had him on the Ropes. But then the shit hit the fan. Xander was waiting for Buffy to finish of Angel. But the Monster called it.

"Boy you really aren't into this," he taunted Buffy. He was right. Just as Xander was about to step in he was hit with a spell. Xander shrugged it off but found him surrounded by five Tarakan mages.

"Well it looks like Angel called out the big guns," was his only thought as he began to fight the mages.

"Xander we need you it's a diversion," was the short Message he got from Cordy before he could sense she was fighting for the lives of her friends. No vamp was actually going to harm her or Jenny with their shield watches but the same didn't hold true for the rest.

"You always think it's about you," Xander suddenly heard Angelus laughing while telling Buffy. As she took off Xander lashed out with one of his new toys. He had constructed a pair of light sabers using Alteran technology and the knowledge left behind by Anakin. Force pulling two of the mages at him he severed their heads before apparating behind the other three in quick succession to do the same.

"This beats riptide any day," Xander smirked as he shut off the red and green light sabers.

Noticing Angelus was getting away didn't sit well with Xander. But he apparated behind him and hit him with force lightning mixed with the same power he used on Jasmine. He burned the demonic essence out of existence. Angelus was too much of a liability to let live.

"Rest in peace Liam," Xander stated before apparating to the library with all haste.

After arriving to a scene of carnage. His mind was going over everything in short order. There was vamp dust everywhere. Apparently Angelus had sent quite a few vamps at the Scoobies. Xanders Girls were still fighting while everybody else was down. He lashed out with his power and a wall of fire expanded out the destroyed back wall but did not harm any living thing. Every vamp in the room exploded to dust.

Running over to Kendra he saw that her heart wasn't beating. Looking at her he could tell her soul had yet to leave her body but the slayer spirit had already moved on. Placing his hand on her heart he channelled a small bit of force lighting into her heart while the nanites in his Body repaired her slit throat. Her chest arched as her eyes flew open and she breathed again.

Information from the nanites told him there was no brain damage. The slayer spirit genetically enhanced the wielder. All it needed to do was pass through a slayer to permanently enhance them. Jenny and Cordelia were already working on the others. Willow had a book case pushed on her and was in a coma. The nanites went to work and healed her. She was up and fine within a few minutes. Oz too was brought around quickly. When Snyder tried to come in and sick the police on everybody, Xander sent them all away with a Jedi mind trick.

Buffy arrived in time to see the aftermath. She had managed to rescue Giles from an escaping Drusilla and Spike. The two master vamps had fled instead of having to fight Buffy.

"Great now we still have to stop Angelus," Buffy lamented.

"No we don't Buffy. I finished him off after you left. That was Angelus. Angel or Liam is resting peacefully in the afterlife," Xander informed her. She sat down heavily in a chair. Willow hugged her as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Everybody else looked relieved that it was finally over. A few hours later…

A quick hunting trip to take care of Spike and Drusilla was all it took for Xander. The two master vamps were easy pickings as they tried to flee town. He simply obliterated their car from a cloaked Alterion before taking off with Acathla (the world sucking demon) in the Cargohold. Xander dropped it off into the nearest black hole to make sure it wasn't coming back.

"So tell me what you are really feeling," He asked Buffy a few hours later as they sat out back of her house to talk.

"I understand what you did. It hurts a lot. I don't think I would have been able to finish him in the end," Buffy told him with tears in her eyes.

"I realize now that you shouldn't have had to. Nobody should have to kill their own lover, or the demon wearing their face. It's the same with friends. I would know…Jessie," Xander stated trailing off. Buffy hugged Xander crying. With tears still flowing she told him that she needed a Vacation.

"You need to get away from the Hellmouth. I have an apartment in LA. It has a fully stocked pantry. You can stay there for the summer no expenses," Xander told her.

"Thanks Xander. You have always been a good friend," answered back.

"No problem," He told her before heading home to the girls.

**Faith...**

October 13th 1998 The Bronze…

It was the first night Xander left his lab in quite some time and he was spending it with his friends. Buffy had returned from LA not long ago. Her welcome home party had turned into a zombie fest due to a mask Joyce hung on her bedroom wall. The demonic mask was dealt with by some HFNCs Xander sent out to track down the source of the zombie disturbance. Equipped with a small vacuum module powered multi purpose energy generator (spell creator) they flamed all the zombies they ran into before using the equivalent of a killing curse on the mask.

"Check out the hottie and her disco Dave on the dance floor," Cordelia pointed out to the group.

"When was the last time that guy danced, the 70's?" Xander asked.

"I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine," Buffy answered as she got up to follow the potential vamp and victim out.

"Where'd she go," Buffy asked as everybody finally got outside.

"That way," Xander answered as multiple senses told him of a fight going on in the indicated direction.

"It's ok I got it. You're Buffy right," the hot leather clad brunette asked as the vamp charged her from behind.

"I'm Faith," she informed as she head butted the vamp that had just grabbed her from behind before turning on it and beating the crap out of it.

"Must be the slayer that was called after the near miss with Kendra," Xander guessed.

"Can I borrow that," Faith asked a dumbstruck Buffy as she grabbed the stake out of the blonde's hand.

"Thanks B couldn't have done it without you," she stated as she handed Buffy the now used stake back.

"Don't you look tasty," Faith purred as she walked past Xander.

"I want her," Cordy whispered into his ear.

"I know. I can tell," He told her as he could sense her arousal over the bond they shared.

"So why were you called here," Willow asked a few minutes later after they listened to Faith's history, well a bit of it.

"I wasn't. There was this watcher retreat so I skipped out and came here," Faith explained.

Xander could tell it was a lie. There was something about Faith that screamed she was running from something. He was determined to find out what had a slayer scared so bad.

"I figured this was my chance to meet the infamous Buff and compare notes," Faith said.

"So Xander is it true you can shoot lightening out of your hand? I heard about it through my watcher that you used it to defeat this judge," Faith asked.

"Yeah it was an interesting time. I think we caught it on video. I'll have to show you sometime," He answered her with his best smile which she returned.

She had already informed us that Slaying gets her hungry and horny. Xander instantly started thinking in different ways. From there the conversation was spent getting to know everbody. When the group broke up for the night he offered Faith a ride to where she was staying. When He found out that she was staying at the Sunnydale motor lodge Him and Cordy both agreed that it just wouldn't do.

"Faith Cordy and I have a couple extra rooms at our place. You are more than welcome to stay in one of those," He offered.

"How much we talking here," Faith asked thinking quickly.

Xander Harris is reported to be the slayer of one of the toughest demons known to man. The judge was no pushover. She heard he had dusted Angelus as well. That guy was a real piece of work. Faith had been on the run from Kakistos for the past month or so ever since he killed Linda. Everywhere she went Kakistos seemed to find her.

She knew the rule that you had to be invited didn't apply for motels and hotels so she definitely wasn't safe here. Plus if anybody could take Kakistos it would be this Xander Harris. She wasn't naïve enough to think there wouldn't be a price. She would most likely have to do sexual favors for him but that was nothing new. Faith had to do many things to survive over the years before she met Linda. She swore after she became a Slayer she wouldn't do that anymore but that was before she met someone actually much stronger than her. Kakistos scared her. At least this Xander was cute.

"Ok," Faith agreed finally.

"Go grab your stuff and we'll be waiting," He told her with a smile. Faith was soon back as she didn't have much stuff in order to travel quicker.

"I should warn you that we live with Xander's other girlfriend Jenny. It's kind of a secret for now since she is still his teacher. If it came out it wouldn't be a huge deal since Jenny doesn't actually need the job but we'd still like her close by to help," Cordelia explained.

"Damn X. You've got two girlfriends! Where do I sign up," Faith joked.

"Don't volunteer if you aren't willing," Cordelia answered only half joking, a fact Faith picked up on. When the arrived at the CRD complex and drove into the garage Faith couldn't help but whistle in appreciation.

"Damn X and C where did you get the money for all this," Faith asked.

"It involves a chaos mage and dressing up as several very interesting characters," Xander answered the newest slayer.

"I heard about that but I thought you just went as Harry Potter. How does a wizard get this much dough," Faith asked curiously.

"Well that Harry Potter was over a century old. Wizards weren't as ignorant a century later than in the books due mostly to the efforts of Harry and his wife Hermione. Naturally the computer technology was far more advanced than it is now. I may just have happened to gain access to the accounts of several very wealthy criminals and cleaned them out," He told her with a conspiratorial grin.

Faith busted up laughing at the story as they both showed her to her room. Faith was amazed at how nice the room was. She even had her own bathroom! When you live on the streets for a while this room was a palace.

"Are you sure I don't owe you anything," she asked sultrily as she walked up and grabbed Xanders shirt while running a finger up and down his chest.

"Faith if you are thinking you have to trade sexual favours to stay here you don't. I'm not saying I'm not interested because I am. I very much am. I just don't force people into situations like that. The only thing I want from you is an honest answer as to why you really came to Sunnydale," he told her as he sat down on the bed.

Faith looked pained at first but seemed to reach a decision quickly.  
Faith knew it would come out eventually and if this was the price it cost to stay here she would pay it. If she wanted his help with Kakistos she was going to have to tell him the problem first.

"My watcher Linda was killed by Kakistos in front of me about a week ago," she started.

"You don't have to say anymore Faith. I know who Kakistos is and I imagine he is chasing you. It's his MO. You'll be safe here, just get some rest and we'll figure how to best help you in the morning." Xander told her quietly.

She gave Xander a grateful look for not having to explain further and for not throwing her out. He had the strong urge to find from her mind who made her give them sexual favours for help and do some ass kicking but he refrained. As he walked out of her room he felt her eyes on his ass. He turned back and looked to see her smirking at him.

"What you can't blame a girl for looking," she called after him.

"No we can't," called out the voice of Jenny and Cordelia at the same time followed by laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 by stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Stargate, Star Wars, Buffy, Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter.

**Kakistos...**

The next day they all went to the Library and introduced Faith to Giles. They both seemed to be pretty friendly with each other. Buffy and Faith on the other hand had major Alpha Issues. They could hardly stand to be around each other. Xander was the first one to notice. The others caught on pretty fast. Nobody would say anything about it though. On their first night of patrol together they about got into a fight with each other. They did not have the same idea about slaying. Then at a Point when they had about enough of the other, they ran into some of Kakistos' vamps. Buffy's Shield-Watch went into alarm mode. The Computer at CRD sent the alarm to Xander. He apparatet into the middle of the fight assessing the Situation. Faith was fighting with a Vamp and beating it in a blind rage mixed with fear and Pain.

Buffy trying to be the responsible of the two tried to keep the rest of her. But Kakistos had choosen wisely. She was in real trouble. Xander helped out Buffy first with her Vamps. Blasting them with an Incendio-Spell they all turned to dust. Looking to Faith seeing her still beating on the now unconscious and bloody Vamp. Xander pulled her off the Vamp and kept telling her that it was ok. She was safe now. Faith barely recognised Xander voice but turned around and held on to him as if she was drowning in fear.

"What is wrong with you?" Buffy asked Faith sternly.

"Buffy let it go." Xander ordered her in a stern voice. With that he turned around and went home with faith to CRD.

The next day Xander came into the Library in the Morning and found Giles looking sternly and Buffy outright glaring at him. Xander explained what Faith had said to him as she had explained. Giles looked disturbed at first but called the Watcher's Council to try and talk with Faith's watcher. Finding out that she was indeed dead was a shock to Giles. Buffy didn't really show any emotions.

Xander was a bit annoyed with Buffy as she didn't apologize to Faith. He started to figure out that Buffy had her own Problems. Being an only Child meant she always was Number one in the Family. That Translated into being Number one in Slaying. When Faith showed up she started to move into that Territory. He decided to just separate them for now until they could play along.

Sitting in his Lab in front of the Computer, he went trought the internet to kill some time. One of Kakistos Minions was searching trough the Internet to find something about the Slayer. Apparently Kakistos had somewhat intelligent Vamps. Faith was with Jenny and Cordelia. Both of Xander's Girlfriends really took care of her. Xander decided to nip the problem in the bud. Arriving invisibly at the warehouse the master vamp was holed up in he kept out of sight sneaking around the Warehouse. Appearing on the main floor just in time to hear the end of Kakistos' rant.

"I will kill all the slayers," he screamed at Mr. Trick.

"I don't think so," Xander stated as he willed himself into visibility.

"Who are you," Kakistos sneered.

"Your death," was Xanders answer. Kakistos didn't like that very much. He charged in a fit of rage. But faster than even Kakistos could perceive Xanders hand shot up and caught him by the throat. The old Mastervamp hung in Xanders iron Grip with widened Eyes slowly getting scared.

"This is not possible," he choked out as he flailed.

"Yes it is," Xander answered as he shot fire out of his other hand at his fleeing minion.

Mr. Trick turned to dust as Xander started to rip the oldest vampire alive in two pieces. Kakistos tried to fight a futile fight. But Xander in display of Anger tore the Head off of Kakistos and watched as he crumbled to dust leaving only the Skeleton behind.

Cleaning the warehouse out of Kakistos Minions and Kakistos Skeleton did a lot to calm him down enough so he could go home with out too much soul baggage. Arriving home Cordy and Jenny had sensed Xanders rage and prepared Faith. "It is done," He told his lovers and Faith in a tired voice before heading into the Shower to clean of the Vampdust and bad mood the old fashioned way.

Smut Scene nonexisting (I can't write something like that. Can you?)

**Tokra...**

January 13th 1999 SGC…

Samantha Carter sat down at her computer chair and thought about the last several months of her life. They certainly hadn't been boring but the most excitement came when she met Alexander Harris.

_Flashback..._

Jack told Talc to fly the ship behind the Moon. Contacting Hammond was going to be fun, not. They had worked on that for some Time now. Sam had finally just said that they could take a smaller cloakable ship to earth and show the Brass and General Hammond what they had via Video screen. Before coming all the way down. Jack had Talc call the General immediately. Hammond gaped a bit but quickly got a glimt in his Eye and told his Team that they could land the one or two of the smaller Transporter ships on the Tarmac. After SG-1 had landed Hammond had already told the President about their new "Toy". He was very happy about the new Hatac and told Hammond that they would be Commended. Sam was being promoted to Major. A Raise and increased Funding was also into Packet.

_End Flashback..._

She had been so busy helping to organize the production of new technologies that she hadn't had the time to go over much of what Xander gave her. So that she didn't have to worry about revealing the secret of her new toys she had read enough to set the shield watch to activate on her command only. That turned out to be somewhat of a mistake.

_Flashback..._

Going through the Gate they saw Goa'uld fighting a primitive Settlement. Carter came over to one who seemed alive. She got inhabited by a symbiote during mouth to mouth resuscitation. Passing out shortly she didn't feel the Symbiote at first. Coming back to the SGC she felt something was wrong. The Watch that Xander had given her was acting up. Nobody saw it as she was on the way to her own Lab at the time. She felt the Goa'uld going dormant and knew she had to contact Xander. She kept thinking about the Time Kowalski had a Symbiote inside him and how wrong it went when they had tried to remove it. Arriving in Her Lab she opened a Chat to Xander asking for his help. He arrived a few seconds later to her surprise. The Computer already having alerted him about the Activation of the "Extra Gadgets" he had built into the Watch he knew what he needed to do. He waved his hand over her and there was a flash of white light. The next thing she knew the Symbiote was out of her and in a container that Xander was holding.

After that they explained things to Hammond. Xander claimed he knew about the Goauld because he was keeping an eye on things so she didn't have to reveal her method of communicating with him. He explained the difference about Goa'uld and Tokra. Jack had a hard time believing him about that.

_End Flashback..._

Using his connection to his Computer and the Internet he quickly located a host for the Tokra. Jolinar. The new host was a terminally ill orphan who was cured by the symbiotes' healing powers. She was all too happy to be a host for a chance at a longer life.

After that Sam made sure to leave the shield watch on its automatic threat detection settings. It actually interfaced with the nanites in her body to determine her desires in a given situation. It was a good thing to because on their next mission a relatively advanced society tried to capture them for helping a prisoner. The shield detected that she wanted to protect her team so expanded to encompass them. Arriving home she naturally had to explain what was going on. The NID showed up.

_Flashback..._

Maybourne, Simmons and a Host of Scientist arrived and ordered Sam to relinquish the Watch to them. They had the Papers for it so the SGC could do nothing but watch. The Scientists got a nasty Shock trying to remove the Watch to far from Sam. Maybourne and Simmons tried it themselves but the result was the same. A nasty Shock followed by the Watch transporting back to Sam's wrist. SG-1 and General Hammond could not help but chuckle that the mighty NID had to go home defeated.

_End Flashback.._

Almost every mission after that the watch was built into and used in every Mission. On the planet Cimmeria SG-1 managed to capture a second Hatac thanks to the shield allowing them to take on a Goauld and his Jaffa. The shield allowed objects like bullets out but nothing in. While she was receiving an award in Washington for her recent work on the new technology earth was producing she got a double whammy surprise. She found out her father had cancer and then found that Daniel's wife was on Abydos pregnant.

That was the Reason she was sitting here in her Lab thinking. She knew she needed the big guns for that. so she called in Xander. He arrived a short while later. Sam quickly told him what was going on. They both walked in the direction of General Hammond's Office. George knew Sam was very fond of her Father and was not surprised as Sam and Xander stood in his Office. Sam asked for permission to take Xander to her Father. She hoped he could help him. George did one better. He brought her Father onto the Medical Facilities up top.

He was hoping that he could keep an eye on Alien Visitor. Sam and Xander visited Her Father. Jacob was laying in the Hospital-Bed looking worse for wear. Sam ran over to him and hugged him gently. Xander came over more slowly. The rest of SG-1 where there as well. They where standing outside looking in thru the Window. Xander simply touched her father once there was soft glow and the cancer was gone.

Sam was ecstatic and wanted to hug the Stuffing out of Xander. Babbling a mile a minute. Jacob was well enough that he understood that this young man was not of Earth. That led to Xander telling her father about the Stargate program. Everybody was shocked. General Hammond was there as well and was about to lay in on the "Alien". But Xander just smiled and told the General that the Local Brass could do nothing about it. He was a foreign Dignity and not within the Command-Structure of Earth. So he couldn't get in trouble for it.

General Hammond could do nothing about that and just rolled his eyes at the Antics. He had a Scapegoat for that. Xander was happy with that. George was not a General for nothing and asked him if he could help with Daniel's Wife. Xander just smiled and nodded. They all went back the SGC where he went through the gate with SG-1 to Abydos. They arrived in Share's house and saw it. Recovering Daniel's wife and removing the Goa'uld from her was a cakewalk. Share came out of the Goa'uld infused trance and thanked the Man infront of her. Needless to say Daniel and Share didn't come up for air for some time.

After the reunion kiss Xander came up to Share and examined her with his own watch. Touching her belly and concentrating for a bit he informed the group that the Harsesis child would not have access to his genetic memory until he was ready and only then in the right amounts.

Daniel was happy. He had his wife back. Jacob was recalled to active duty by the Brass. The Tokra was on visit at the SGC so he ended up talking to the Tokra and became a liaison between them and earth.

It was after that she decided she would like to start dating Xander. He easily agreed and they started going out and doing things. She also started chatting with his girlfriends on the computer. She found out that Jenny was only about five years younger than her. Sam got along well with all the girls. When Faith was added to the group Sam was questioning whether or not she could be a part of what appeared to be a harem. There was no pressure or anything like that.  
Sam continued to date Xander. When her birthday came around she was quite shocked from his gift. Xander paid off her mortgage on her house. She couldn't believe it. Cordy, Jenny, and Faith paid off her car. She tried to turn it back down but they wouldn't accept. Apparently it was pocket change for them. She also learned more about how Xander got his powers.

At first Sam was skeptical about the apparent magic. When Xander explained that magic was nothing more than vacuum energy manipulation she accepted things. Learning that her current boyfriend grew up on a mouth to a hell reality was a real shocker.

**Working..**

Jacob came back to earth and reported that the Tokra were evacuating one of their bases because the system lords were sending two Hatac ships. Hammond ordered the immediate deployment of both earth Hatac ships. The second Hatac had immediately upon capture been upgraded with a cloaking device.

One ship helped the Tokra evacuate to a planet off the gate network (taking a gate with them) while the second stayed behind cloaked. A couple of teams of black ops special forces were on Board the cloaked Ship. The Goa'uld came with two Ships the Cloaked Ship went into position and transported all Black-Ops board the ships using the rings. The Teams used to dirty work and everyone on board having enough training with a Hatac transported close to Bridge. Fought their way onto the Bridge and vented atmosphere everywhere else. With the rest of the Jaffa dead they only had the other Ship to deal with. That was made easier that expected because on that other ship there was no socalled god. So rinse and repeat. During the skirmish and the relocation of the Tokra Colonel O'Niell saw a Tokra with a Goa'uld Communication-Ball. The Tokra was very happy that they cought a spy quickly enough that it couldn't tell others about their new place. The brass on Earth was very happy at acquiring two more ships.

When Colonel O'Neill accidentally found himself in possession of an alien repository in his mind Sam called in her boyfriend. She realized that this was out of their league. Xander saw it as an opportunity to help the SGC out even more once he realized Jack was carrying an Alteran repository in his mind. Speaking to Jack in Alteran he instructed him to update the Goa`uld database that the SGC now had with as much Alteran level science as he could.

He managed to get quite a bit of new information into the computers before the strain became too much on his mind. Xander did the hand wavy thing he does and Colonel O'Neill was back to his old self. With Xander's help Sam was able to create a search program that made it easier to find specific topics of science. Even with that information Sam found herself in over her head with the current situation. The SGC had opened a wormhole to a planet in the process of being swallowed by a black hole and the wormhole wouldn't disengage.  
Almost as soon as she sent the message to Xander he appeared a few feet from her.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was about to come whether or not you called me when I detected the time dilation. What seems to be the problem," Xander asked as he walked up to his girlfriend.

Sam kissed him before explaining what was going on.

"Damn you guys get yourself into the most bizarre situations," Xander told his blonde girlfriend.

"Yes, yes we do," Sam agreed as they began to head towards the gate room.

When Sam and Xander stepped into the gate room Xander walked up in front of the event horizon of the wormhole which was now swirling black. Raising his hand he channeled a blast of white light into the wormhole to overload it and force it to collapse. When the gate shut down he turned around to face Sam.

"So we still on for dinner tonight," he asked casually.

"You betcha," Sam answered with a grin as they walked out of the gate room holding hands. Sam thought it was time they took the next step in their relationship. It would certainly never get boring around Xander. Later that night after their date…

The door to Sam's house practically flew open as Sam and Xander staggered into the house wrapped in a hot kiss.

Smut Scene nonexisting (I can't write something like that. Can you?)

**Sangral...**

High Earth Orbit aboard the Muliebris…

Xander, Jenny and Cordelia were aboard the Muliebris using its more advanced sensors (compared to the satellite) to do a more detailed scan of the earth. Sam was at work and Faith was helping the Scoobies.

"There appears to be an energy field concealing a structure under Glastonbury Tor from conventional earth detection techniques," Jenny announced.

"I see it. I think it's Alteran in nature," Xander answered.

"Then there should be rings down there," Cordy spoke up.

Everyone gathered on the ring platform and sure enough the rings connected to the under ground structure. When they all rematerialized they were in darkness so they used the nanite enhancements to shift the eyes into night vision sight.

Just then a flash signaled a remote transporter as a sword appeared in a stone.

"How cliché," Cordy drawled.

"Do you think Merlin was an Alteran," Jenny asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me. It would explain his rumored powers," Xander answered as he walked up and examined the sword.

Giving it a tug before the nanites in his hand told him what the sword was made of.

"It's a hard light construct," He informed his two lovers.

Just then a hologram of Merlin appeared. He challenged them to prove their worth and get the riches found within.

"Do you think you could override the program," Cordy asked.

"I probably could but it would take quite a while. There is also the chance that whatever is being stored to be destroyed if it detects tampering," Xander answered.

"Then it's probably best just to prove our worth," Jenny stated.

The Group followed one of the corridors. Instead of splitting up the three went in one direction. They came to a room with a column in the center. On it was an obvious puzzle. There were two pots.

"One reads 'the universe is infinite' and the other reads 'the treasure is in this pot'," Xander spoke.

"Let's just choose one," Cordy decided.

"Eenie meenie minie moh," Jenny recited before grabbing one of the lids.

It was empty and the ceiling started to come down.

"Obviously not that one," Cordy stated the obvious.

Xander reached up and held the ceiling up. It wasn't even really that heavy for him. The girls put the lid back on and chose the other one. The ceiling stopped coming down and went back to its previous height. They went on to find another room with a second puzzle. This one was easier as it only required them to organize eight symbols in order. They just happened to be sequential numbers and their mirror images.

After that the Group went back to the main cavern.

"Well let's try the sword again," Xander spoke as he grasped the Sword and easily removed it. As he turned around he sensed another energy construct forming. It took the form of a sword wielding black night.

"Have at him honey," Jenny told him.

Walking towards the Knight he started to attack the Knight. It wasn't much of a challenge. Xander had been practising with his light saber lately to learn how to combined it with his Jedi skills. Percy was also no slouch with a sword. Harry wielded the sword of Gryffindor on several occasions. So he quickly defeated the Black Knight in armed combat.

"Hmmm…I think it can sense us," Jenny announced after nothing happened.

"We'll just step back to the ship for a second," Cordy announced as both girls disappeared via the ship's transporter.

As soon as they were gone another flash of light revealed a room full of treasure. The girls were back a second later.

"Ooooh…shiny," Cordy stated with a smile while Jenny just nodded in agreement while grinning. Letting the girls play Xander searched for technology throughout the Room. There were several artefacts that he would have to look at later. One he recognized immediately was an old style longrange communications terminal. He would have to be very careful because it was likely that the device might be connected with the Ori galaxy. It would be very bad to alert these Guys to the presence of life in the Milky Way. Activating the Transporter he relocated all of the contents of the structure up to the ship before heading home to count the loot, both technological and monetary.

After they arrived home Xander put the Loot in a Room not being sure what was what. So to figure that out he set some HFNCs on the task of analysing everything they had brought back in case any of it was dangerous. The one device turned out to have research notes into a weapon Merlin built to destroy ascended beings. It was constructed to deal with the Ori threat as the Alteran ascended wouldn't protect themselves.

**Merlin...**

"Ready a gate ship," Xander ordered one of the HFNCs after the Group analysing relayed the results of their analysis to him.

"Right away commander," he answered before leaving the room.

Having constructed several gate ships that were similar in design to those the Alterans used on Atlantis. He had a lot of them. Even having improved them a bit with several different Tech. The Alterans in the past had never felt the need for such upgrades when they had other ships available. Xander didn't have that option since his fleet was considerably smaller than what the Alterans had at their disposal. To make up for any sort of lack in numbers the weapons array was very lethal. The ship carried a complement of drones, an energy pulse weapon that was putting out a devastating amount of power, and an anti matter accelerator beam. This last one accelerates anti matter to relativistic speeds and has devastating effects if it connects with matter.

Soon the three Lovers were landing outside of a village on the planet Merlin's device had supplied the coordinates for. They walked in to find a medieval looking village with mud and other unpleasant things for the streets.

"Charming," Cordelia said as she wrinkled her nose at the smell of horse manure.

"Quite," Jenny agreed.

They walked into the village to be greeted by the locals.

"Welcome travelers. I am the village leader," a man said as he came up and greeted them.

"Hello my name is Xander and this is Cordelia and Jenny," Xander introduced.

"What brings you to these parts," the man asked.

"We are looking for a red round jewel," Xander further explained. They had been able to get enough of a picture of the weapon's core from Merlin's notes.

"The sangraal is what you seek. You will not find it here. Arthur and his knights left to quest for it long ago on Castiana, Zehal, and Vegunbrae," the man explained.

Xander recognized the names and their corresponding gate addresses from the Alteran database that his nanites were even now sifting through.

"Thank you for your help," He told the village leader before they left.

"So where to now," Cordelia asked.

"The limited AI in my nanite systems has speculated that the glyphs for the three planets just mentioned make up the address for the actual planet the weapon is on," He explained.

"So to the planet the AI found," Jenny answered. Taking off with the cloaked Ship they soon arrived on the new planet.

"Hmmm….this is interesting," Xander stated.

"What is," Jenny asked.

Examining the Sensor readings he announced: "The planet appears to have been shifted to a pocket dimension of some sort. It is only accessible via wormhole,"

"Wow that would take a lot of power," Cordelia stated.

"Yes we're talking ZPM level power here," He confirmed. Thinking over everything Xander decided it would be best to find out if anybody knew anything in the local village first. It turned out there was a map in the village archives. Using the Nanites he only had to glance at the map once to have it scanned into memory. Leaving quickly after that they started to head for the route of the map.

"The sensors are showing a time dilation field up ahead Xander," Cordy informed them.

"Just fly us right through it," Xander instructed her as he enveloped the ship in his power. As Cordy flew them through the field he brought the ship into the between of universes/realities where only the gods could stay for any amount of time without negative effects. In the between time did not have any effect. Only personal time was even measured. It was here the essence of a god resided. While the ascended resided in a higher layer of a reality the old gods resided in this ultimate base layer.

He brought them back into the universe as they bypassed the field. They flew on until they came to a box beneath them on the ground. The sensors revealed a shield generator and a program designed to test the charity of the person trapped inside.

"Well we'll just avoid that now won't we," Jenny stated as they flew past.

They soon came to the base of the mountain where we had to park the ship. It was too big to fit in the tunnels. Xander led the way as they entered the tunnels.

"There appear to be power suppressing fields in place to render an enhanced being virtually powerless," He announced as he encountered said fields.

"Is it going to affect you," Cordy asked.

"No because my powers are rooted in a layer of the multiverse that the creator of these fields didn't really understand too well," He reassured his girlfriend. They made the way through the obstacles. Some riddles written on the walls, an attempt to rescue a hologram child. Finally the last obstacle the group came to was a wall of fire.

"I'll be right back since that can't harm me," Xander informed the girls before walking through the wall of fire. It was an enhanced illusion as it disappeared as soon as he stepped through.

"Damn and I was hoping it might just singe his clothes off," He heard Jenny whisper to Cordy.

"You horny bitch," Cordy laughed in reply.

"Like you wouldn't like to see that show to," Jenny teased.

"True," was Cordy's reply as the rest made their way out onto a ledge that overlooked a deep chasm. Xander and the others walked across a narrow bridge to find a dais with a glowing red jewel on top.

"Well that's obviously a hologram," Jenny stated the obvious as the nanites all informed them of the same thing.

"Might as well go ahead and trigger the trap," Cordy stated as she swept her hand through the hologram. Just then there was a loud roar from deep in the dark pit.

"Well that sounds ominous," Jenny stated as everyone quickly made the way back over to the ledge for more room to defend themselves. Out of the depths rose what appeared to be a dragon. It roared at them in challenge.

"Shields on full girls," Xander instructed. The shield watches blocked the first blast of fire. When the dragon construct realized that fire wouldn't work it swung its tail at them. That was a mistake on the creature's part as Xanders light saber activated and severed its appendage. It roared in rage.

"I think you just pissed it off," Jenny said. He used a force powered jump to launch himself onto the creatures back. He drove the light saber down to where he knew the construct's power core to be located. Without power the creature became inanimate and dropped into the pit. He stayed at the same height he was and floated back over to his two lovers.

"Showoff," Cordy joked.

"Now let's see if that passed the test," He stated as they walked back over to the dais.

After his hand passed through the hologram the obelisk behind them activated and they felt themselves being remote transported through the stargate. The Group were inside a chamber in a cave. Xander could tell already that they weren't on the same planet. Looking around they discovered a stasis Chamber. It was occupied.

"Is that who I think it is," Jenny asked in awe.

"Here lies Myrrdin, Arch Mage of the realm," Cordelia confirmed as she translated the title above the stasis chamber. Xander walked up to the stasis pod and deactivated it. As the machine shut down Merlin collapsed out of the standing chamber for him to catch. He carried him over and laid him on the table. Looking down on him Xander realized he wasn't in much condition to do much of anything with his advanced age. Xander fed a bit of power into him and he woke up.

"Where am I," Merlin asked as he looked around.

"In a cave Morgan preserved you in for the last millennium or so," Xander answered back. Merlin wasn't so weak that he couldn't sense an old one. He immediately tried to get up and bow.

"My lord," Merlin said reverently.

"Relax," Xander told him. The old gods helped the Alterans get to where they were. He knew they were still not anywhere near the powers of an old one. So it was in his best interests not to piss the old one off.

"I want you to come work for me," He informed Merlin.

"But the others will stop me," Merlin stated what he thought was obvious.

"They won't interfere if you are working for me would they?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I suppose you are right," Merlin answered in realization. Xander laid his hand on Merlins chest and encompassed him in a white glow of energy as Xander reversed the aging and pushed Merlins evolution up to the point just before he would ascend. Xander had already done the same for his girls a while back. It obviously wasn't something they were advertising.

"Thank you my lord," Merlin stated as he looked over his new youthful body. He would guess he was about 18 years old.

"Now come. We will return home," Xander instructed. Before everybody left they took all the Alteran technology with them (stored in a pocket dimension). Morgan had closed the Stargate off from the network but it was a simple task to reconnect it. Xander remote called the gate ship home.


	4. Message from the Writer

This is just to show that this Story is not Dead. But I am Trying to write something that can continue this Work properly. But everytime i try on this Story i get completly Sidetracked and end up writing another Story. Again today. I am Putting the 5th try for a continuation of this in Plotbunnies. Just so you can read for yourself on how many Paths my Mind works. Sorry for not giving you anything proper for this one.


	5. Chapter 4

This is not what I would write for a forth Chapter. But I needed to put something out there. I will rewrite some Chapters and posting new stuff to this Story. But this it the last Part of the Original Story By Stargatesg1fan1. This was just a clean up (Partly Rewrite). For those of you who thought I was already on the Rewrite. Look forward to Chapters being reposted as I go through them with a fine tooth Comb.

Chapter 4 by stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Stargate, Star Wars, Buffy, Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter.

**Time Home...**

The Hellmouth had been its usual busy self the last few months. Faith helped deal with a jealous monster boyfriend that was mauling people. Homecoming actually turned out to be a nice quiet time with the only activity being a rivalry between Buffy and Cordy for queen. Naturally Cordy won thanks to Xanders not so subtle campaign efforts. Money usually tends to win things.

During a sale of candy for band uniforms there was chaos as usual. Ethan Rayne had decided to return to town to pull a contract job. This time Xander decided he wouldn't be that useful anymore and didn't let him walk away. The efforts of Ethans labours were the regression of anyone who ate his enchanted candy to their youthful minds. This meant Giles and Joyce Summers ended up having sex.

Xander may have put a mild compulsion charm on them afterwards to be honest about their feelings. Once they got past the awkwardness they ended up starting to date. When an ex watcher turned dark magic practitioner showed up and tried to claim she was Faith's new watcher Xander made sure to check out her story. When her true intent was revealed he made sure her head was removed from her shoulders very quickly.

During Christmas some Bringers, which are priests of the First Evil, tried to spoil the occasion by summoning their master. Xander was not amused and made sure to bring them some divine intervention, just not the one they were expecting. When he was done with them there was nothing left. Luckily the First Evil wasn't summoned before he stopped them.

"I think in a fight I could probably take it." Xander thought

During one of Joyce's attempt to get more involved in the life of her daughter and boyfriend she ended up finding what appeared to be two murdered children. Xander happened to be out on patrol that night myself showing Merlin around. He and Buffy seemed to hit it off really well. Xander could see the sparks flying around them immediately. When Buffy called all of them to come help calm her mother he took one look at the children and figured out they weren't what they appeared to be.

"My lord those are no children." Merlin spoke up.

"No they aren't are they." Xander answered.

A couple of bolts of force lightning ended the demon that was pretending to be children. Merlin escorted Buffy and Joyce home after that. Merlin was helping Xander with a couple of projects that should be very beneficial to this galaxy and several others in the very near future.

On the band candy night they ended up finding out the mayor was actually a bad guy. A subsequent check into his history revealed he was over a century old. When his assistant, Mr. Finch, came and informed them of his planned ascension into a true demon on their graduation day Giles decided to have a research party.

Xander let the others handle it as he was busy with Merlin preparing my plans for the local universe. When graduation finally did role around his plans were ready. Sam was able to get the day off work to attend graduation so all his loved ones were there.

"So you're sure you have a plan," Buffy asked him nervously as the mayor went up on the stage to give his speech.

"Yes I'm sure," He answered with a grin.

"That look worries me," Willow whispered from the left of Buffy.

"It never worries me. It usually means many orgasms," Faith whispered to the amusement of all of them.

When mayor began to change into a giant snake Xander calmly stood up while everybody began to run screaming. There was a row of vampires advancing from the back. Merlin took care of them with a wall of fire that had them all dust in seconds. Xander watched with delight as the mayor ate Principle Snyder.

"You know he's going to give you indigestion," he called to the new demon.

"What are you going to do wizard? You can do nothing to harm me," the mayor taunted.

"Want to bet," Xander replied as he waved his hand at the building beside the mayor.

It was transfigured into a snarling mongoose that was just as big as the mayor.

"Oh shit," the snake had just enough time to get out before the mongoose pounced.

It killed him quickly.

"You know that was kind of anti climactic," Oz stated afterwards.

"Your right," Buffy responded.

"But at least I destroyed the school in the process," Xander stated with a wild grin.

"Yay," everybody cheered.

"Now let's go have a party with lots of food. It's my treat," he announced.

Again there was a loud cheer before we left for a party.

**A few days later, SGC briefing room…**

"So what's this meeting about Xander," Jack O'Neill asked curiously as he looked around the room.

In attendance were three representatives of the Tokra (Anise, Jolinar, and Martouf), SG-1, General Hammond, Xander, three beautiful women with Xander (Jenny, Cordelia, and Faith), and Jack himself.

"Hold on one second. We are waiting on one more," he replied.

Just then there was a flash of light and Thor materialized.

"Thor," Xander greeted with a nod.

Thor returned the nod before he got down to business.

"I have brought you here because you are all involved in fighting for the freedom of every race represented and for peace. To that end Merlin and I have been working on a plan. That plan is now ready," He informed everybody as a silver cube shaped device with one button on it appeared in front of everybody present.

"What are these for," Jack asked curiously.

"I'm getting to that Jack," Xander stated.

"Now there are several enemies that threaten our mission. There are the Goauld, the Wraith, the Ori, the replicators, and the Aschen," Xander stated.

"I've never heard of some of those races," General Hammond spoke up with the others agreeing.

Xander quickly gave them each a brief overview of each of these races. They each grew paler as he went on with descriptions of these new threats.

"Now to combat these I will describe what we have done. I say that in the past tense because the buttons before you were designed to trigger our solution after our computer received a certain number of them. It was designed like an executioner system so that no one knew who was responsible. But that has changed since Colonel O'Neill has felt the need to sit there and play with his button," he stated.

Everybody turned to stare at O'Neill who suddenly paled as he removed his finger from the button he had been continuously pushing through my explanation.

"One of the Alteran's most useful inventions is a multi purpose energy wave generator. It's what they used to seed life throughout this galaxy and take it away during the plague. It's also the basis for an energy weapon Merlin designed to kill ascended beings. Think of this device working by the principle of two inverse waves interfering to cancel each other out. Our nanite constructors have gone to the Ida, Ori, and Pegasus galaxy and built one of these devices in secret under heavy cloak. They have also refurbished the one that was built long ago in this galaxy," Xander explained.

"When the Colonel pushed that button every ascended Ori in their galaxy was erased from existence. Also all replicators in the Ida Galaxy were rendered to their base components. There was a second set of replicators that the Alterans thought destroyed in the Pegasus Galaxy. Merlin learned they were not destroyed when he ascended. We took care of them as well. The Aschen have been infected with a nanite based virus that should by now have finished rewriting their brain makeup so that they will no longer be a conquering race. They will instead work to better themselves and help other friendly races. As for the wraith we were able to figure out how to use one of the multi generators to render them to base molecules. It is sort of like an inverse matter wave," He explained.

"Why did the Alterans never use that device during the first war," Daniel spoke up to ask.

"For several reasons. The first reason was that the wraith had to be near a stargate to get hit by the wave. The weapon dials every stargate in a galaxy and the energy field then transmits to the surroundings of every planet with a stargate on it. During the war the wraith were mostly in space. The second reason was that there was a chance the wraith shields could stop the wave or at least alter it enough to render it ineffective. Our intelligence suggests that almost all were in a state of hibernation. They do this on a planet with their shields down. The weapon should have gotten most of them and the rest will be easy pickings."

"During my time as an ascended I also learned about two ships of surviving Alterans. One was badly damaged during the war and all of its crew went into stasis pods. Their physical bodies were aged beyond sustainability. As we speak a ship full of what we call human form nanite constructors HFNCs is reviving them and transferring them to clone bodies," Merlin explained.

"Clones," Thor perked up hopefully.

Now that Thor knew these two were apparently Alterans he was hoping they could help his people with their cloning problem.

"Yes clones. You will find the information on this crystal to reverse your genetic degradation and modify the technology to prevent it from happening again," Merlin informed Thor as he floated the crystal to the Asgard with his telekinesis.

"Thank you. The Asgard are forever in your debt," Thor said with heavy emotion in his voice.

"I expect the Asgard will help us deal with the remaining minor Goauld because as we speak HFNC spies are successfully assassinating all of the system lords," Merlin replied.

"Of course," Thor agreed.

All of the people had big grins on their faces at this news, especially the Tokra present.

"The second Alteran ship was one whose hyperdrive broke in the middle of the void between this galaxy and the Pegasus galaxy. They've been making their way back to Pegasus at sublight ever since. They've been under severe time dilation as they were going at speeds over 99.9999999999999% the speed of light.

Thor and the Tokra present had wide eyes at this sublight speed. Sam already knew the numbers obviously.

"Both crews are being taken to Atlantis," Xander began before being interrupted.

"Atlantis is real," Daniel asked in shock.

"Oh yes. It was an Alteran city. We can discuss that later," Xander informed him before continuing on.

"One of the ships was carrying the hyperdrive frequencies for wraith technology. Using this it should be simple to hunt down the remaining wraith. Am I forgetting anything Merlin?" Xander finished.

"Not that I can think of, except maybe our gift," he replied.

"Oh yes, why don't you explain that my friend."

"Xander and I decided we like all of you so have made you each a gift," Merlin explained as he floated watches over to everyone present.

"Each of these watches has technology that will halt your aging completely. If you don't like the age of your current body we can put you in a younger clone later. We will also grant you a watch for your chosen life mate when you find one. Oh and Jack you have a special surprise waiting on you when you get home," Merlin finished.

Merlin and Xander couldn't wait to watch the video feed of Jack's reaction when he found his son Charlie sitting at home. There was a time when Merlin went by the name Janus while he was a scientist on Atlantis. One of his technologies was a ship capable of traversing time. Using it we had retrieved Charlie before he was shot. That reality we took him from would now be a divergent alternate reality. We had done the same for Sam's mom and Faith's watcher (she didn't like her parents). Jack's ex wife Sarah would also be transported HFNC instructed to explain everything to her. We were hoping Jack might finally get back together with his wife.

There were expressions of gratitude from everyone present, even Thor. Included in Merlin's instructions was the method to restore the Asgard to a sexually reproducing people.

"You know it might actually start to get boring in the galaxy now," Jack stated as the briefing broke up.

"It will never happen Jack. You are SG-1. You'll always find some mischief. If you ever want some real excitement I can think of about 20 galaxies with Stargates we can explore," Xander answered with a smirk as Merlin, his girls, and himself transported out leaving a Daniel Jackson asking questions about these new galaxies and a Jack with a growing headache.

Xander was sure about one thing in this life, it would never be boring. Living on the Hellmouth would ensure that. Whatever came their way him and his lovers would meet it head on and enjoy everyday to the fullest.

The End…


End file.
